Checkmate
by Milddd
Summary: 米英黑桃ABO 骑士米X王后英
1. Chapter 1

从前有个古老的传说，这个世界在上千年前是由各个小国组建而成的。世界充满了芜秽，上流社会的人们享受着酒肉淋池的生活，而贫民窟出生的人不管再如何挣扎，一步步靠着努力爬到顶层也终究会遭受排挤。

Omega没有自由的权利，甚至连王后不过是个傀儡，对于大臣的顶撞也万般无奈。战场上只能靠着强壮的Alpha，在战乱时代里两者之间的待遇是天与地的区别。人们称Alpha为英雄，为了感谢而贡献出Omega，Beta几乎是家常便饭。

皇家与贵族不断享受与践踏贫民的劳动成果，有一天神明受够人类肮脏恶心的嘴脸，他引发了一次大地震。有的土地开始分散、有的逐渐合并，最终零散的各个国家合为四体。

人们逐渐从昏迷中苏醒，他们富丽堂皇的宫殿变成荒废破烂的城堡。一切似乎除了王位政权出现了变化，人们依旧一如既往地度过平凡毋庸的日子。几个月过后年迈的国王在自己堆满灰尘的宫殿逝去，没有人哀悼、没有人悲伤日子依然照旧

直到某一天不知从何处响起钟声吸引众人，他们放下手中的工作四处追寻声音的来源。最终所有人都赶往旧城堡，他们目光充满新奇地注视独自一人站在城堡前的银发青年，他绯红的双眸就像鲜血般锐利。

众人开始议论纷纷地讨论犹如白雪一样苍白肌肤的年轻人，他看起来并不像人类，没有Alpha，Beta或Omega的气味，就像幽灵般神秘又或是不曾存在。青年脸上露出得意的微笑，仿佛世界一片混乱都是出自于他之手，正幸灾乐祸地享受。

『基尔伯特』，他告诉众人自己的名字。紧接着他便解释到以前的国家将不复存，从今以后只会分为黑桃，梅花，红心以及菱形国。每当国王去世钟声会响起，受到魔法影响的时钟将会挑选适合的国王，王后以及大臣带领国家走向和平。

辨认他们最简单的方式是忽然出现的刺青，只有被选中的人的人才能掌控真正的魔力，而造假者也会永远化成灰烬。久而久之这件事情变成了传说，没有人能证明自称『基尔伯特』的Joker的存在。

度过了将近千年的历史，科技、环境、社会不断地在变化，同时随着时间的磨损魔法也逐渐消退。可也没有人想到在千年后的今天有人联合魔法师一同破坏护盾偷走时钟的齿轮，造成了恐慌。

"哼嗯…真麻烦。居然有人破坏了契约，胆子还真大…"银发青年双手托腮懒散地看着树轮逐渐出现的立体画面。 一位年长的男人脸上有少许的皱纹和胡渣，穿着脏乱邋遢，谁又能想到他居然是上一位黑桃国王与王后所产下的儿子。

画面里男人脸上露出揶揄的笑容，一道蓝色荧光笼罩整个画面，当烟雾逐渐散去时操控魔法时钟的关键齿轮已被男人与他的同伙偷走。为了让王宫里的人提高警惕，时钟在魔力完全消失前发出最后的响声。

大臣与新上任的王后赶到时，本是明亮金灿灿的时钟已失去了生机，两人眼睁睁地看着时钟快速地老化生锈。而最糟糕的是他们到现在还没有国王候补人选，绝望淹没每个人的情绪，但为了平复民心他们毅然决然地守护秘密。

"要杀了他吗？"一双湛蓝色的大眼睛紧紧盯着逃跑的王子，他信誓旦旦地说道。

"那样的话还有什么乐趣呢？"基尔伯特发出冷笑声，他挥了挥手画面立马转换成棋盘。青年轻哼着歌曲自娱自乐地下棋，身旁的男孩有时候认为一直常年一起生活的男人是个不择不扣的疯子。

"你一直都这样，喜欢恶趣味。"皮特翻了翻白眼，不耐烦地走到他的对面被对方下一盘。

"哦！拜托，别说的好像你没兴趣一样，臭小子。"青年毫不在乎地说道，甚至对男孩的童真都笑。不、倒不如说男孩的个性并没有他长相那般甜美，是个喜欢死缠烂打的麻烦家伙。

"你应该知道这届的黑桃王后可是百年难见的奇才吧？玩死了多可惜，更何况世界因此会变得更混乱。"虽然他表面上没有丝毫波澜轻松地移动王后棋子，但他的内心 翻山倒海令人躁动不安。

"如果就这样被摧毁的话也只能说明他不过如此，但愿魔法时钟的选择是正确的。"

皮特的担忧不是没有理由，作为Joker的他们首要任务就是不惜一切代价也要维护平衡。

尽管如此，这也是考验国王、王后和大臣的最佳时机。尽管这千年来时钟挑选出的人的确是最佳人选，不过一旦继位后人们贪婪的欲望也逐渐浮出水面。对于基尔伯特来说他们就像是戏剧玩偶般的存在，可以随手丢弃，但他还没那么冷血。

"那他们的国王怎么办？"皮特再次移动棋子。

"什么意思？"

"一次次经历失去爱人，为了守护秘密却只能当作逝去的亡魂从不存在过。可运可真会造化弄人，他依然无可救药地爱上同一个人，最终只能走向疯癫的绝路。"少年黯然神伤低头盯着胜负一目了然的棋盘，同时黑桃国王的遭遇也勾起了一段他不堪的会议。

"呵…你可真是小看他的倔强。"基尔伯特没有直面回答。他拿起自己象征骑士的黑马推倒白色国王的旗子，神色自若地将黑马摆放在以倒下的国王的位置，随后露出险恶的微笑，似乎一切都在以他的掌控中发展。

-[Checkmate]-

亚瑟·柯克兰出生于富裕的贵族，父母是当代黑桃国王与王后的得力助手，对年迈的夫妻也是忠心耿耿。柯克兰伯爵夫妇有四个儿子，Alpha长子斯科特身材魁梧聪明才智，很快继承自己的父亲接管家族的军队。

次子与三子，帕德里克与威廉同样是Alpha也是精明的商人。不仅仅给家族带来不菲的收入，更是帮组皇家储备更多金库的资金。唯独小儿子是家里唯一的Omega，或许因为这样他得到了父母异常的溺爱。

对亚瑟的过分关注引起哥哥们不悦，正因如此他们喜欢无缘无故地捉弄年幼的Omega，尤其看到他哭泣时更是有种胜利感。不过年幼的Omega也有自己的苦衷，他是个特别的孩子，从小便展现拥有魔法的特征让家人感到其妙，可惜在外人面前他就是个恶魔。

市民见到Omega会刻意避开，有时更是夸张地用石子砸向幼年。脾气暴躁的斯科特总是第一个冲向前与众人打成一片，性格比较温顺的帕德里克则是在一旁抱起嚎啕大哭的Omega试图平息他紧张的情绪，威廉更是受到斯科特的影响加入『战场』。

亚瑟就这样在家人的帮助下安逸地茁壮成长，期间父母不断地寻求巫师的帮助，可他们瞧不起拥有魔法的Omega，甚至认为这对于他们来说是一种耻辱。可柯克兰伯爵没有就此放弃，他们从图书管借出犹如山海般大量的书籍与亚瑟一起研究，看着他学习。

直到亚瑟迎来22岁生日，也是这一天彻底地改变自己的人生。时钟敲响的那瞬间Omega从疼痛中惊醒，冰冷的汗水从他的额头缓缓流出。亚瑟握紧床单，无法忍受大腿内侧不断燃烧的疼痛感而放生大叫惊醒家里的人。

『额…嗯哈！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！』

『你们在做什么，快点叫医生！』丽莎伯爵赶忙冲进房间跪在地上，用她纤细的手指抚摸表情痛苦的儿子，她转头望向家里的女佣严厉的训斥道。

女伯爵意识到亚瑟不断地抓自己的大腿，急忙之下她连忙脱下Omega的裤子，眼睁睁地看着白皙的肌肤上逐渐浮现出象征黑桃的刺青。直到所有的标记图画完整后，亚瑟才松懈身体，小心翼翼地裹紧疼痛的身体。

『上、上帝…』博闻多识的女伯爵很快意识到安妮女王已经逝去，时钟已经选好了黑桃下任王后。还未从惊吓中缓过神的丽莎慌张地反复查看昏迷不醒的亚瑟，双手错乱地捧起Omega不断地呼唤他的名字，直到亚瑟睁开双眼恢复平稳的呼吸声才松下一口气。

这一夜暴风骤雨，树枝在狂风的吹动下不断地拍打玻璃窗，亚瑟裹住自己瘦弱的身躯疲倦地叹气，淅淅沥沥的雨声犹如摇篮曲再次哄他入睡。与此同时宫殿里的医生正式宣布，安妮女王在十二时二十三分结束自己辉煌的一生。

隔天王后去世的消息传遍国家，作为伯爵的柯克兰家族一同参与哀悼会。一位蜂蜜金发青年手里捧起一朵白色的玫瑰，他无视众人窃窃私语缓缓地走向棺材看着安详的老人永远地沉睡。

身上的盔甲在静谧的教堂里不断地发出响声，青年将玫瑰放入王后的手中亲吻她的额头低声细语地告别，他擦拭湿润的眼眶加快身上的脚步赶忙离开。

『他是谁？』亚瑟好奇低声地问身旁的父亲。

『阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，守护国王与王后的骑士。是个天才，13岁时入皇家军队进修训练，在15岁时被国王封为骑士。从那天起到王后去世他一直守护着两人，与其说是义务倒不如说两位更像他的家人。』父亲看着帅气的青年站在角落旁，确认过人物后便在亚瑟的耳边细声地介绍。

『哦…』

『怎么？你对他感兴趣？』看着亚瑟目不转睛地注视对方，引起伯爵的注意。他用调侃的语气用胳膊轻轻碰撞年轻的Omega，似乎在有意让两人认识。

『不是…只是他有点面熟。』亚瑟发觉自己的脸不断变得热乎，他的耳后根也逐渐发烫，但还是保持平日的优雅腼腆地否认父亲的说法。

『那是因为—』正当菲尔伯爵要继续下去时，神父已经站在台上翻开圣经准备为逝去的灵魂做最后的祷告。亚瑟与父亲的对话也不了了之。

葬礼结束后，亚瑟正要与家人一同返回却被首席宰相Jake拦下。对方要求从今日起Omega将会在宫殿里起居，同时在找到新任国王以及加冕典礼前与王耀一起学习王后所需要管理知识。

『你是我的骄傲，也永远是我的宝贝儿子，亲爱的王后。』柯克兰伯爵夫妇知道自己没有权利拒绝，他们最后在亚瑟的脸颊上亲吻，同时鞠躬做最后的道别。父母眼眶里闪烁着泪水，忧愁的神情更是让亚瑟困惑。

由于贵族出生，亚瑟对政治有一定的基础，不需要王耀有过多操劳他很快对自己的职位十分上手。直到三个月后时钟被人用魔法攻击偷走了齿轮，他们寻找国王下落的机会极其渺茫。

亚瑟对这样的结论感到忐忑不安，尤其作为新手的他更是没自信能够打理好这个大国。同样着急的还有王耀，人民不仅仅需要保护国家的王后，他们需要能够带领军队反抗敌人的首领，而那恰好是国王的首要任务。

时间很快过去了两个月，也是齿轮被偷走后的一个星期某日清晨，亚瑟与王耀在用餐时从客厅里传出男人纷纷囊囊的争吵声，他不顾侍卫的阻挠直接一把推开对方大摇大摆地走到王后的面前。那人邋遢的装扮和长满胡渣的脸令人感到不懈，尽管如此Omega还是保持风度没有开口。

『这真是个好地方…哈哈哈哈，倒不如说回家的感觉太棒了！那个老太婆终于也死了！』男人脸上露出不屑的微笑，用他肮脏沾满泥土的学子放在覆盖一层白布的桌子上。

亚瑟握紧拳头，他认识眼前的男人。克里斯托弗，安妮女王以及托马斯国王所产下的唯一Alpha儿子，但由于他个性浪荡曾传出谣言他试图侵犯皇宫里的女佣而被驱逐在外，如今亚瑟意识到对方是想要回王位。

『你们两个，难道不应该向自己的国王跪下问候吗？』克里斯托弗身体向前拿走亚瑟盘子上的奶油面包，他大口地咬下面包玩弄着手里的奶油刀恬不知耻地说道。肮脏的行为令Omega不悦地皱紧眉头有，内心一部分他想直接用魔法将这个男人甩出去，与此同时他还是想尽量低调地处理事情。

『没有记错的话时钟还没挑选国王，所以现在是王后执政。』王耀轻蔑地看着对方，他趾高气扬地说道。而Omega尽可能地露出温柔腼腆的微笑，可桌子底下他愤怒地握紧拳头克制住自己的情绪。

『时钟现在已经失效了，然而我现在是最佳的人选。唔嗯…味道棒极了！』男人舔了舔手指上残留的奶香面包，他无奈地笑出声便轻轻摇头。

『不过你们现在只有两条路可以选，1让我做代理国王，我会把嘴巴闭得死死的。2我把这件事告诉记者让人民陷入恐慌，同时敌人攻打进来也与我无关。对于我来说没有丝毫坏处，大不了我可以和他们联手让我执政，我也不介意做傀儡国王。』男人从盘子里拿出热腾腾的培根塞入嘴里，寡廉鲜耻地说出自己的计划。

『那你也有两个选择，1给我滚然后别再回来，2就直接死在这里。』王耀镇定地说道，他看着男人不满却有些忧伤地点点头。

Jake看着克里斯托弗起身打理自己的衣服准备离开时候，对方却忽然间掏出匕首往王耀的方向扔去。而当他回过神时，亚瑟已经千钧一发施展出结界看着尖锐的武器顿时间从空中掉落。

『很不错…但你能支撑多长时间？』沉重的脚步声逐渐逼近，亚瑟与王耀不约而同地抬起头看着侍卫不断地涌入宽敞的空间，他们抓住女佣作为人质，长矛也不断地举向王后以及Jake。

『我知道了，如果代理国王的位置是你想得到的话那就请随。但是，一旦找到真正的国王后我要看着你的脑袋被挂在王宫的最高处！』Omega凶神恶煞地凝视假国王，但是他清楚这是他此时能够想到最好的办法，暂时的妥协也好过与现在直接要了他们的命。

虽然解决这些杂兵对于亚瑟来说没有任何困难，但是他知道这是对方的陷阱。但凡他一动手，明天在新闻报纸上就可以看到他滥杀无辜的头条，他需要更多时间寻找真正的国王，可同时又要打理国家找出贵族叛徒，此时此刻他才明白自己是多么的无助。

然而这些不过是八个月前的回忆，此时此刻他与克里斯托弗就像夫妻一样穿着华丽，亲密地站在高塔上的窗口，面带笑容像人民挥手感受他们震耳欲聋的欢呼声。仆人打开笼子，让象征和平的白鸽冲向天空自由自在地飞翔。

蓝色玫瑰花瓣睡着微风飘散，楼下喧哗的喝彩声，以及鼓号与喇叭刺耳的吹响声令人烦躁又头疼，经过下人的提醒王后与国王在转身的那一霎那卸下自己的装扮。这八个月里他们还没找到真正的国王，有时候亚瑟怀疑对方是否早已将候补人杀害，毕竟面对如此肮脏的人做出这样龌龊的事情也是家常便饭。

两人来到富丽堂皇的教堂里，所有的大臣、贵族与伯爵早已等候多时。亚瑟看到自己的母亲咬紧牙根克制自己的泪水，依旧不敢相信此时此刻的王后的职位会将他的儿子推入火坑。

帕德里克看着Omega白皙的脖子上留下一道瘀青的痕迹，他握紧拳头内心里暗暗发誓一定要让这个混帐付出代价。然而就是这样的原因，柯克兰伯爵夫妇拒绝斯科特以及威廉的出现，他们知道这两个充满热火的Alpha必定克制不住情绪送上人头。

国王与王后两人踏上蓝色天鹅绒摊，他们走到教皇面前虔诚地跪下。克里斯托弗最先开始，他手掌放在圣经上听着教皇为他祈祷，以及发誓对人民的忠诚，愿意在最苦难时给予所能的帮助，不会滥用权利等事项。

当克里斯托弗说出『我愿意』的那瞬间，亚瑟咬牙切齿地看着教皇身旁的助手拿着红色天鹅绒的枕头，上面放着镶嵌着耀眼的宝石的王冠。教皇缓缓地拿起便戴在对方的头上，由此一来克里斯托弗正式成为了黑桃王国的国王，同时也是黑桃国噩梦的伊始。

亚瑟重复与国王相似的流程后，两人起身转向大门。与此同时管家们拉开沉重的大门，让刺眼的阳光洒入宽敞的空间里让人睁不开眼。Omega隐隐约约听见身旁的贵族们不断地赞叹华丽的景象，内心里充满了羡慕与敬佩，可对于亚瑟来说他只想从这个炼狱里逃脱出来。

没等亚瑟反应过来，对方已经拉着他朝着大部队走去。身穿白色军服的将军骑着骏马手里握着国旗在前排带领队伍，士兵站在人群中作为人肉墙壁以防过激的市民冲进队伍里坏了好事。

"笑啊，亚瑟。今天可是个大喜日子，不能让大家担心，不然说的好象是我欺负你一样。"国王粗暴地楼主王后纤细的腰并在耳旁警告道，亚瑟无能为力地看着对方讪笑不断嘲讽着自己。

看着对方沉迷于人民的欢呼与献上的鲜花更是让亚瑟觉得他的行为令人恶心作呕，亚瑟不仅仅憎恨身旁的男人同时内心里充满畏惧。他能做的只有乖乖点头，僵持的微笑更像是在寻求帮助，可人民却陶醉于笙歌鼎沸的节日而忽略王后脸上的不堪。

"咳、咳…呕—Bloody hell…"等到游行结束后亚瑟第一时间冲回寝室里的浴室抱着木桶开始呕吐，不堪紧张的情绪还有被自己恨之入骨的Alpha触碰只会让他感到恶心。

"哦～拜托，那根本没那么糟糕好吗？"沉重的靴子声停留在Omega的身后，男人发出讥笑声看着眼前狼狈不堪的王后。

"游行的确是每那么糟糕，只是你那恶心的嘴脸令人反胃！"前一秒还在没心没肺地嘲笑王后的国王，抓眼见暴露他暴戾的性子。他粗暴地揪住Omega松软的发丝，任由亚瑟连滚带爬地被自己拉到床上。

"放、放开我！"

"我今天倒是要给你个教训，既然是Omega就学会照顾家庭本分就够，政治不是你该参与的地方！"年长的国王无视对方的挣扎，他强迫性地张开亚瑟的双腿将Omega拉人怀里，由此一来他便站在Omega的胯间使对方无处逃脱。

"咳、哈！"看着顽固的王后握紧拳头猛力地捶打他的脸，这次雷嗔电怒的国王不再压制自己的怒火掐住王后白皙的脖子，看着他犹如狩猎的兔子在死亡前挣扎。亚瑟的双手抓住克里斯托弗的手腕试图挣脱，可就算他的指甲已经陷入对方的肉体里一切依旧是徒劳。

"要是你能一直这样安静就好了！做一个乖巧Alpha的发泄器！"看着王后逐渐翻起白眼要失去意识对方才肯缓缓松开，但依旧将王后压在身下。国王用空闲的一只手粗暴地扯下王后的裤子仍在地面，同时趁王耀抓到自己前立马松懈腰带解开扣子，露出自己已勃起的欲望。

"F-FUCK OFF！！"前端在触碰到入口的瞬间亚瑟才意识到自己的处境，他尽可能用自己的前臂移动身体与对方保持距离，可下一面国王轻轻松松地抓住他的脚踝再次将他的下体拉进自己。

然而就在这一刹那，一把锋利的宽刃剑抵在国王的的喉咙上划出伤口。亚瑟看着绯红的鲜血缓缓涌出打湿了刃剑，一双湛蓝色的大眼睛忽然出现在克里斯托弗的身后，对方眯起双眼面带微笑地揪住国王的棕色发丝让他远离王后。

"能放开我的王后吗？还是说你想就这样被斩头？我是无所谓啦，哪怕你是国王犯罪依旧会被我处置。"Omega静静地看着国王从自己的身上被强迫拖走，青年虽然笑容满面轻松地说出这样的话，尽管如此他没有丝毫收敛地暴露自己杀人欲望的气息。

"啧！臭婊子，算你走运！"

悄无声息地突然袭击国王的青年让他意识到自己牵扯到不得了的人物身上，克里斯托弗试图挽回自己那卑微的尊严辱骂亚瑟后便转身离开。青年对国王的态度很是不屑，他解开绑在肩膀上的披肩盖Omega赤裸的下体，希望此时王后逐渐平息情绪。

"你、你是谁？"不，他当然知道眼前帅气的小伙是谁，他阳光帅气的长相在王后葬礼上露出犹如孩子般青春忧伤的样子令人难忘。亚瑟抓紧披风尽可能地保持以往孤傲的态度，严谨的问道。

"格伦·琼斯伯爵的儿子，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，黑桃皇家军队队长从今以后被指定为您的专属骑士。"阿尔弗雷德单膝下跪握紧拳头支撑自己的身体，出于礼貌他低头简单地陈述自己的身世与来源。

"谁派你来的。"

"您的哥哥和母亲，以及我的父亲。"阿尔弗雷德从口袋里掏出带有柯克兰家族以及琼斯家族徽章的信封，他迅速地打开过目里面的内容。

自从葬礼过后亚瑟无法将青年的样子从脑海里洗出，他的味道以及长相和态度让王后有种熟悉感。在好奇心的驱使下某一天夜里，他偷偷的进入问档案查询阿尔弗雷德的资料。

正如父亲所说的他是一位天才，同时琼斯家族代代服侍皇家也是在皇家军队里提供最大奉献的。阿尔弗雷德13岁时便与其他低等侍卫一起训练，可仅仅两年的时间就被国王封为骑士，拥有巨人般的蛮力，犹如闪电般的速度以及最重要的一项已经被烧毁。

亚瑟不否认对方的能力，尤其方才他与国王丝毫没有察觉到对方的气息。然而回过神时他却早已站在克里斯托弗身后准备赶尽杀绝，同样在威胁国王时毫无保留地释放自己的杀气，这是常人难以做到的事。

"很好，那从现在起你就是我的人了。你必须听从于我，忠诚于我，不可背叛。你能对此发誓吗？"王后紧张地咽下口水，他快速地调整自己的心态后坐姿端正，再次恢复他傲骨嶙嶙的姿态严谨地问骑士。

"Yes, My Queen" 阿尔弗雷德抬起头莞尔一笑，趁对方不注意时他握住王后的手，犹如绅士般熟练地亲吻他的手背同时轻声回应道。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

『我要杀了那个混帐！我要砍下他的头颅…不，那样太便宜他了。我要把他送进精神病院亲眼看着那个贱人被折磨致死，但又被救回来每天活在生死之间！』加冕典礼的前一个星期，柯克兰伯爵夫妇以皇家大臣的职位拜访王后。然而等待他们的却是遍体鳞伤的Omega。

手腕有明显的被割伤，脸上的瘀青与脖子上的掐痕，种种迹象都说明了他被所谓的『代理国王』虐待。看着Omega遇见父母松了口气儿差点哭出来，楚楚可怜的样子就像一把锋利的刀刺进父母的心脏。

想到这里Beta女伯爵依然气不过地将酒杯往墙上砸去，但时候又立马控制自己的情绪梳理凌乱的发丝。她拉开椅子暴躁地将高杯猛力地摆在自己面前，丝毫不在乎已破碎的被子继续倒入红酒。

『冷静点，亲爱的。』埃瑞克看着自己的妻子失去以往淑女的姿态大口地喝下美酒，暗红色的液体因为她快速倒入而从嘴角间滑落。男伯爵走到妻子面前抱着她任由女人在自己的话里失声痛哭。

『我们到底该怎么办！我要是知道会是这个结果就—』

『嘿，别那么说！你知道亚瑟如果听到你那么说的话一定会很伤心的，你知道他比任何人都好胜。』伯爵双手捧起妻子的双颊，用他柔软的手指小心擦拭女人眼角上的泪水，并且在额头上亲吻安慰道。

『埃瑞克，事到如今这和好胜无关，现在是牵扯到他的性命安全！天，我甚至不知道这个宝贝儿子是否能撑到明年！』这番话不但没有起到安慰的作用，反而更让女人的心情变得压抑。她哽咽地说话声也不断变得尖锐，最后实在撑不住地捂住脸大哭。

伯爵为此感到有些难堪，他想要做个好丈夫以及好父亲，但却耐于无赖的国王让他只能忍气吞声，他没法将所有家庭作为赌注。直道忽然想起自己的好友，同时对方的儿子更是丽莎在亚瑟小时候不断采擢荐进的秘密未婚夫，事到如今两个年轻人依旧被蒙在鼓里。

『我知道有人可以保护他…我是说近距离，贴身保镖那样的。』埃瑞克吞吞吐吐地说到，他虽然不确定这是不是个好主意，但如今也只能死马当活马医了。

『谁？』

『琼斯家的唯一的Alpha儿子。』丈夫理所当然地回答道。

『你疯了吗！？我听说自从王后去世后他已经回到家族做军队的领率，他可能会放弃这么高的报酬吗？』丽莎突然推开自己的丈夫，难以置信地看走向眼前的男人。

她知道那年轻健壮的Alpha自从母亲去世后失去本该由的灿烂童年，可他为了忘记一切自告奋勇地参军。事到如今青年应该回去享受自己的青春，而不是又参与一项头痛甚至危险的工作。

『说不定，毕竟现在是王后需要他，他发过誓一定会保护王后。』伯爵抱着自己的手臂攸哉地说道，似乎笃定对方一定会答应自己的请求。

『那是安妮王后。况且，他拒绝了我们家这门婚事，显然他对亚瑟毫无兴趣，我觉得他根本不可能答应！』的确，青年时他们最后的希望。丽莎无奈地长叹一口气，内心里对亚瑟以及Alpha青年充满了愧疚，迫在眉睫她也毫无办法。

『第一，他根本不知道自己的结婚对象是亚瑟。其次，当时他拒绝的理由是国王去世，只剩下年迈的王后一人。同时是这也是我们最后的筹码，试试看吧。』

尽管丽莎继续一为正直又血气方刚的年轻人保护王后，但她还没有冷血到可以淡然地眼睁睁地看着年轻的生命在自己眼前逝去。更何况他是琼斯伯爵直属的唯一的孩子，要是他有任何闪失女伯爵一辈子也无法原谅自己。

次日在帕德里克的陪同下与柯克兰夫妇一起来到琼斯家的庄园。管家脸上面带笑容，本常年阴暗的城堡也因为琼斯家儿子的回归而添加了些色彩。格伦伯爵看到夫妻两人立马改掉阴森的面孔，喜笑颜开地抱紧自己的老友，便邀请三人到客厅里歇息。

于此同时他们遇到了刚晨跑回归的青年。阿尔弗雷德毫不避讳地绽露出自己的身材，俊俏的方正脸型，高粱的鼻子还有那双明亮湛蓝的双目相识能擒而一举地潦倒女孩们。小麦色肌肤以及结识的手臂于腹肌，还有那宽敞的肩膀各个都令柯克兰夫妇感到十分满意，帕德里克甚至调侃王后太过忙碌不然他一定会喜欢眼前的景象。

阿尔弗雷德露出微笑，有些羞涩地挠了挠自己的后颈。格伦将干净的短浴巾递给年轻的Alpha，让他擦拭身上不断流下的汗珠。几分钟的宁静，每个人的心里似乎都十分明白接下来的话题的关注点。

『我愿意。』没等柯克兰伯爵开口，阿尔弗雷德便率先插话。

『你、你明白我们要—』

『我曾答应过安妮王后，只要是时钟挑选的国王或是王后，在他们需要我的时候我会全力以赴地完成自己的使命。』青年脸上露出微笑，毫无遗憾的笑容让夫妻两人感到诧异，但同时间也松一口气。

阿尔弗雷德不是不明白柯克兰伯爵的担忧，他依稀记得回王宫处理文件时听到佣人们传出的流言蜚语。尽管他不愿意相信，但在与王后擦肩而过的那瞬间他也意识到了问题的严重性。

青年看着一脸茫然和担忧的父亲，他伸手过去紧紧地握住早已衰老的男人。他知道自从母亲去世后，他就是父亲的一切。父亲一直放纵自己去做内心所追求的事，却不曾抱怨过自己缺少的陪伴。

在加冕典礼当日，阿尔弗雷德身穿盔甲将家里的宝剑插入腰间。他知道父亲站在身后看着茁壮成长的儿子，终究还是会离开自己。不仅一次，格伦埋怨自己在阿尔弗雷德小时候没有陪伴他，才会导致对方长大后一直想方设法远离自己。

『谢谢您，父亲…谢谢您为我做的一切，包容我的任性。』阿尔弗雷德要离开时紧紧地抱住自己的父亲，在他的耳边说到。

直道目送阿尔弗雷德离开后，格伦伯爵才放下心理的包袱释放下多年来的不安，他躲到卧室里看着妻子的照片紧紧地抱在怀里，释放内心一直压抑住的情绪放声大哭。

加冕典礼结束意味着亚瑟正式成为王后，同样克里斯托福也不再是『代理国王』。一切烦恼犹如巨浪在同一时间内淹没王后与Jack，他们时刻都保持警惕无法确认敌友。现在宫殿内甚至示威也被国王与他的同伙人收买。

"当初你就不应该答应让他做国王的代理，看看现在我们的处境多么窘迫。"Jake与王后在城堡里外怡然自外地散布，他们穿过公园来到军队的露天训练室。

王耀短吁长叹地望向受伤的王后，他脸上的淤青明显有了些许好转。阿尔弗雷德到来之前，国王几乎每晚都会对顶撞自己的王后施暴，尽管叮嘱卫兵一定要看守好王后，但在金钱的威逼下他们很快忘记自己的使命。

但骑士不同，比起金钱他们更在乎的是忠诚度，以及荣耀。的确，王耀不可否认的是自从阿尔弗雷德的到来亚瑟的心态有所好转。他会每晚亲自看守，确保Omega的安危。同时他紧跟在亚瑟的身后，不管是出入图书馆，还是在花园歇息都时刻保持昼警夕惕。

国王似乎十分畏惧眼前的Alpha，每次他吼天喊地地指着王后时，只需要对方一个眼色便向一直懦弱的野狗夹着尾巴赶紧躲藏。想到这点王耀不禁笑出声，他多莫希望自己能亲眼看到这个禽兽当初是如何被年轻的Alpha痛打尿流的。

"当时的场景是我们最好的抉择，况且现在除了柯克兰、琼斯以及王家族到底还有谁可信的。周围不知是敌是友，每个贵族都有自己的护卫队我们不能轻举妄动。"背景木剑互相敲打的声音，以及Alpha在格斗时发出惨痛、以及急促的喘息声使Omega好奇地转头往下观望。

"你这么快就相信那个骑士？他才来了多长时间，一个星期？"说到阿尔弗雷德亚瑟的目光无法从对方身上移开，他站在场地的中央不断地怒斥懒散的军人，同时矫正他们错误的姿势。

"这不是时间的问题，还有我相信的是自己的哥哥。"亚瑟分神时轻声敷衍地回答。实际上自从阿尔弗雷德来到后的第二天，他再也没有被克里斯托弗骚扰过。半夜青年会悄悄打开房门确保自己的安全，有时候让他觉得不可思议，对方究竟有没有足够休息时间一直看守自己。

虽然只有短短一个星期的相处时间，亚瑟发现对方离初次见面时有的绅士风度简直就是有着 天壤之别的差距。有时候他在自己读书时总是会春风得意地哼着小曲，为了报答上次为自己解难，亚瑟好不容易下厨做的饼干总会被对方嫌弃，却在别人要偷偷品尝时候全部偷走硬塞进嘴里。

与阿尔弗雷德的相处比王后想象中要轻松许多，有时候亚瑟会认为对方太过了解自己而感到诧异。不过联想到阿尔弗雷德豁达的个性估计预见不少于自己相仿的个性，更是知道如何去沟通而打消疑心。

"动作太慢了，重新来过！"耳边传来熟悉的声音，亚瑟好奇地靠在围栏上堤头望向一排排士兵站在火热的阳光底下暴晒。

阿尔弗雷德在训练必要的情况下十分的严格苛刻，却又十分成熟。偶尔与骑士单处时对方却意外地热情、温顺，不过有时候亚瑟也注意到对方会可以避开与自己产生更多话题。

汗水湿透他的衬衫，肌肤粘紧在他强壮的肉体上显得有些紧绷，同时更好地体现出完美身材。亚瑟全身关注低紧盯着年轻的肉体，汗珠从额头上缓缓滑过对方小麦色肌肤，最后滴落到胸口时亚瑟紧张地咽下口水，殊不知这一切都被王耀看在眼里。

"希望你不会在关键时刻分散精神"作为Beta的Jake露出坏笑，但同时也会替他保密。

"你想多了。"亚瑟故作轻松地挺起胸转身加快速度逃离，生怕Jake看到自己犹如草莓般红润双加。同时他没有察觉到，青年那双透彻的蔚蓝的大眼睛注视着王后离去，眼神里却充满不舍，却只能继续专注于训练。

自从代理国王上任之后王后与Jake忙得焦头烂额，他们时时刻刻被克里斯托弗的眼线紧盯着，同时国王随意挥霍金库里的钱更是让亚瑟恼羞成怒。大量的金钱被用去私人场地赌博，又或是在末各贵族庄园里开了世上最豪华的派对，他挥金如土的态度引起大臣们的不满。

这几个月以来他们一直焚膏继晷地处理国王所留下的烂摊子，根本没有其余心思去寻找所谓的反叛军以及被藏起来的魔法齿轮。有时候亚瑟怀疑这正是克里斯托弗给他下的圈套，他十分确信对方于这件事情脱不了关系。

"我觉得我要死了…我可没听说过作为王后还要给国王收拾烂摊子的…"王后疲惫地躺在沙发上抱着柔软的枕头埋怨道。他已经记不清楚距离上次他真正的睡一觉是什么时候，同样王耀此时的样子也是狼狈万状。他凌乱的黑色法丝还有像是涂抹过烟熏妆的黑眼圈，他一蹶不振地趴在桌子上直求多睡一小时。

"辛苦了，你需要帮手找齿轮的话，我可以请求父亲动用人去调查这桩案子。"此时阿尔弗雷德手里拿着托盘，轻轻关上沉重的木门不想惊醒疲劳的Jake。

青年将托盘放在沙发前精美雕刻而成的红木桌上，他顺手将红茶倒入陶瓷杯里递给对方。有着玫瑰的淡香让他瞬间觉得身体上的疲劳减轻了不少，他解开脖子上的蝴蝶结与前面的口子，享受短暂的惬意。

"谢谢。"蓝色玫瑰磨成粉状倒入热茶里，不管是它的清香味还是魔力的作用。此时此刻亚瑟之觉得他的身体十分轻松，就像是漂浮在柔软的白云里随着清风摇曳十分舒服。

"你看上去十分的疲倦，你可以先回去寝室休息，剩下的东西由我来收拾。"有时候他十分同情阿尔弗雷德，又做管家又做骑士应该与自己一样劳累。

骑士看着王后的脑袋不断地前后摇摆，他沉甸甸的眼皮也不停地张合，大脑的疲劳程度以及达到了极限。昏昏欲睡的样子让他忍不住发出轻笑声，正当他蹲下要把激将昏迷的王后抱起时，对方却突然开口。

"你呢？"迷迷糊糊间亚瑟抱着枕头轻声问道。那双靡丽犹如宝石一样耀眼的眼睛，不断地注视着自己，或许它不应该有这种情感，但是此时他觉得眼前的王后十分可爱。

"嗯？"

"你不需要休息吗…哈啊—每天半夜三更来查房，你有好好休息吗？"阿尔弗雷德有些诧异，虽然他时时刻刻站在门外看守，但有时候为了以防狡猾的国王从窗子外袭击，他总是会刻意检查熟睡的王后。

"你不需要担心，好好睡觉吧。"

最终亚瑟终于撑不住，他点了点头回应对方后壁上翡翠的双眸。他喜欢阿尔弗雷德身上有一种柠檬的清爽，混合着蜂蜜的甜美忍不住靠在对方身上，任由男人将自己抱起。渐渐他的意识变得模糊脑袋沉重地倒在枕头上进入梦乡。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！"不幸的是三分钟后走廊里传出女人的尖叫，以及玻璃被敲碎的声音。躺在阿尔弗雷德怀里的王后立即从对方身上跳下来，没等回到寝室两人便匆忙地赶到宴会厅。

沉重的门被打开的那一霎那，尖锐地门声响起。宽敞的空间里弥漫着香烟以及蔓络叶的味道，恶臭味使亚瑟不得不捂住鼻子。王后挤进人群里推搡着他们，同时有人触摸他臀部时亚瑟不得不一拳打下去警告对方。

终于找到玻璃门的门吧打开后看着烟雾逐渐消散，然而等待他的却是眼前令人作呕的场景。国王再次在王宫里开淫乱派对，他似乎有意针对亚瑟专门请各个贵族与伯爵年轻气旺的年轻人，任由他们如同发情期班在地上肆意地对着伴侣发泄，有些男、女妓站在中央扭动自己的身躯，听从国王的指示饥渴地拥吻。

"哈哈哈哈哈！哦，嘿！亚瑟，要一起加入吗？"克里斯托弗迷迷糊糊间看到脸色难看的王后。他手里拿着一瓶朗姆酒迅速地和下一口，他紧紧地揉捏身旁女人丰满的肉臀，脸上直不住的幸福微笑却有些不舍地迅速起身靠近亚瑟。

"我和你说过多少次了，不要在城堡里开你那肮脏的派对！"王后羞恼成怒地嘶吼，却也没能阻止这些年轻人在蔓络叶的刺激下变得兴奋甚至发情，继续在他的地盘上播种。有的Omega面朝地饥渴地抬起自己的屁股任强壮的Alpha侵犯，一个高潮后接着另外一人，似乎永远都无法得到满足。

国王漫不经心地拿着酒瓶对着眼前那些性感妖娆的年轻肉体敬酒，他无视亚瑟的抱怨。尽管如此王后又能怎样？他让这些贵族感受到了前所未有的快感以及力量，这正是年轻力壮时改享受的青春，不是每天面对乏味的课本和法、商知识。

"嘿！克里斯，让那个小美人一起加入如何？"空气里弥散着荷尔蒙的熏香，吸入蔓络叶卷成烟的王后越发察觉到自己的身体变得松软无力。亚瑟迷迷糊糊地望向发声的男子，看着他不断地前后摆动自己的腰部，侵犯他身下的男人顿时间让Omega清醒过来。

"走吧，王后？更精彩的派对可不能缺少你呀！"克里斯托弗搭着Omega的肩试图将他拉入浓烟里，可王后拼命地站在原地试图靠向窗子时被对方抓住手腕猛烈地拽入人群中。

"阿、阿尔？！"亚瑟慌乱之下不断地叫着骑士的名字，却不幸地将白烟吸入肺部里。药物的效果很快见效，亚瑟的身体变得无力瘫软在地上。王后看着陌生人逐渐靠近，脸上露出不怀好意的笑容摩挲他的身体，被激怒的Omega终于忍无可忍地对他们使用魔法。

一瞬间亚瑟将所有的人都包围在透明的气体里，还没等所有人反应过来时他们已经被扔出王宫外。 义愤填膺的Omega抓起酒瓶在转身时候砸向国王的脑袋，这次他毫不客气地坐在Alpha身上狂揍。将他内心里的恨、惶恐、恶心一同发泄在男人身上。

"死、死婊子！干脆让你这次真正与死神握手算了！"一拳又一拳的拳头打在他的脸上，克里斯托弗愤怒地抓住对方的头发将他拉到地面上。亚瑟瞪大眼睛瞳孔不断地缩小，看着拳头即将打到他时被身后的人拦下。

"我说你不知道王后的休息时间到了吗？"说完这句话阿尔弗雷德单凭一只手的力气将对方推打到墙上留下裂缝。亚瑟瞪目结舌地看着瞬间发生的事情，此时他才意识到报告里所描述骑士『有着巨人般强壮』的定义是什么意思。

阿尔弗雷德伸手将王后拉起身，可此时吸入草药的Omega双腿犹如果冻般瘫软，他瑟瑟发抖的双腿难以在向前进。骑士毫不犹豫地将对方抱起，可更不妙的是亚瑟发觉自己起了生理反应。此时他只想快点回去寝室解决问题，毫无心思与对方争吵自己可以走路的话题。

"什、什么！？"亚瑟回头望向阿尔弗雷德的身后才发觉国王拿着匕首试图刺入骑士的腰间却失败了。但真正让克里斯托弗惊讶的是他的的确确瞄准自己的目标，只是在眨眼间对方看似移动位置般巧妙地躲闪，甚至王后也没察觉到阿尔弗雷德有移动身体。

阿尔弗雷德甚至没有多看对方一眼就离开，留下困惑的国王一人捂住被打碎的肋骨一瘸一拐地找城堡里的医生。回到寝室后，青年小心翼翼地将Omega放到床上，对方的嘶痛声很快引起Alpha的注意。

"哪里受伤了？"阿尔弗雷德试图掀开对方的被子察看伤势，却很快被亚瑟压着被子拒绝。

"哪、哪里都没有！"过激的反应很快引起对方的好奇，阿尔弗雷德面带微笑地靠近坐在床旁等待答案。可因为吸入药草烟雾而勃起的状况无论如何都不可能被对方搞直，亚瑟红着脸愤怒地将嬉皮笑脸的骑士推下床。

"痛！你可真是过分啊—"阿尔弗雷德在起身时意外抓住对方的手腕，王后却意外地露出惊悚的神情抽开手。羞愧的Omega连忙拉起被子将自己裹住，内心里不断祈祷对方立即离开。

骑士很快注意到空间里充满了荷尔蒙的甜腻香味，同时也理解对方一定是吸入了大量的烟雾所以才无法正常的走动。尽管如此这依旧不是他想得到的答案，是什么让王后如此害怕。

"他对你做过什么？"阿尔弗雷德忽然掀开对方的被子，亚瑟不明白他只是父母派来的骑士为何为过分在乎自己过往的处境。

"什、什么都没有…"王后夹紧双腿内心里不断祈祷对方赶快离开，他不希望以如此羞耻的状态面对阿尔弗雷德。同时他那副严肃的表情让人实在无法讨厌，蓝宝石一样璀璨夺目的双眸认真地注视着自己，让他的心跳不断加速。

"不要对我说谎，亚瑟。" 青年伸手抚摸他灼热的双颊，仔细观赏他精致的脸蛋。他沉稳温柔的声音让亚瑟陷入了犹豫，似曾相识的气味以及那真挚的眼神令人着迷。

『亚瑟』，这是骑士第一次叫自己的名字。温柔有磁性的声线仿佛在诱导王后，他的头脑顿时间变得酥麻无法专注眼前的情景。亚瑟更愿意相信是因为罗曼叶的作用，他不愿意相信自己会在短时间内对一个年轻力壮的Alpha产生好感，这对于家教严禁的他来说太过随意、轻浮。然而爱情这种东西就像兴奋剂，一旦接触后便变得一发不可收拾。

"被、被强迫过用嘴…仅此而已。"尽管王后试图故作轻松当作一切都没发生过，可他颤抖的声音依然出卖了自己。

"要我杀了他吗？只需要你下达命令，所有的愿望我都尽可能满足你。"亚瑟察觉到近距离的接触，自己逐渐被对方的气味包裹住。他想要停下来，这仿佛就像是标记伴侣前的前兆。

Omega身上犹如旧书本以及玫瑰的淡香，复古却优雅。然而在蔓络叶的刺激下很快散发甜腻的荷尔蒙气味，对于阿尔弗雷德来说他就想是在对自己示爱一样。他的意识逐渐变得模糊，同样占有欲也随之变得更强烈。

年轻的骑士用鼻尖缓缓滑过王后的脸庞以及下颚，看着那白皙修长的脖子十分诱人，阿尔弗雷德弯下腰想要咬住留下属于自己的痕迹，不过他很快停止自己的动作。看着身下的Omega紧张地发抖呼吸逐渐变得哽咽，阿尔弗雷德意识到自己不过是在趁虚而入，很快松开对方的双手与亚瑟保持距离。

"抱歉，我不应该那么做。"

阿尔弗雷德羞愧地低头道歉，同时内心不断地咒骂自己的愚蠢。他当然知道现在还不是时候，可即便是这样内心的深恶痛绝却无法隐藏，尽管如此他需要克制住那跋扈杀戮的野心。

"等下…"骑士弯下腰与对方道别后转身开没准备离开时，王后终于开口打断对方的行动。

"嗯？"昏暗的房间里透过落地窗外明亮皎洁的月光照耀着整洁的房间，阿尔弗雷德也只能认清对方的位置，却看不清他面色忧愁的神情。房间里弥漫着荷尔蒙清甜的味道，不单单是亚瑟，骑士也察觉到自己身体异样的变化，可他却故作轻松简单地回话。

"在这之前，我们认识过吗？"

"你…真的什么都不记得了吗？"这是他最讨厌面对的事情还是来了，他怕亚瑟回想起不堪的记忆，但同时他希望对方想起来。想起来他是如何被自己杀死的，就这样恨他、埋怨他，也许这样阿尔弗雷德的内心才能得到救赎。

"什么？"

"没事，祝你美梦，亚瑟。"

骑士莞尔一笑地再次带上隐形面具，他柔声细语敷衍地说道。不给王后开口的机会他双手缓缓地将大门合上，看着橙色的灯光逐渐被黑暗吞噬，最终笼罩王后的所有身躯。

亚瑟独自一人坐在床上，骑士温柔沉稳地呼唤自己名字的声音不断地在脑海里回荡，意识逐渐变得模糊身体也越发变得灼热。王后褪下他那一层层华丽的服装，直到赤裸的身躯在月光下照耀。冰凉的被单包裹着他炽热的肉体，短暂的舒适使他发出束缚的轻吟声。

下体欲望的灼热使得亚瑟不断地扭动身躯寻找新的凉快处试图冷静自己，但随之而来的却只有想要发泄而情绪变得暴躁。亚瑟咬紧自己的下唇有些不甘地看着完全勃起的男根，前端已经饥渴难耐地涌出透明的粘液滴落在小腹上。

亚瑟依稀记得阿尔弗雷德宽敞粗燥的手指触碰自己时的感受，有点痒痒的，但更多是从对方的温度还有气味感受到了前所未有的安全感。他闭上眼睛想象骑士走到自己的面前，脸上带着宠溺却调戏的微笑欣赏着他白皙通红的肌肤，对方又会对自己说些什么？

『你可真是糟糕的王后，如此淫荡…饥渴我的触摸』迷迷糊糊中亚瑟清晰地感觉到对方就在自己的身旁，声音里微带轻蔑以及揶揄的笑声。现实中阿尔弗雷德离开后，王后一旦卸下警惕只会让药效更好地发挥作用。

王后将脑袋扬起闭上双眸想要逃离幻觉，但一片漆黑的视线却更好地让他发挥想象。亚瑟迅速地握住男根熟练地套弄自己，眼前的幻觉变得清澈更好地激发他的欲望，他甚至能感觉到握住的阴茎兴奋地不断抽搐。

"Fuck…！哈啊…"这不对，这一切都在违背他的道德…现在所发生的事情在颠覆他的三观。家境严峻的他一度认为在真正认识一个人之前，过于快速的喜欢一个人是轻浮的表现，尽管再喜欢也要懂得分寸与他人保持距离。

亚瑟相信不管是Omega、Beta或Alpha也罢应该时刻持有雅人清致的态度，然而如今他却背地里做出如此龌龊的事。被子里依稀残留Alpha的体香，亚瑟难耐地用白色的布料裹紧自己的赤裸的身体，仿佛被那强壮的骑士抱紧在怀里一样令人安心。

面色红润的Omega感觉到股间变得湿润黏糊，他熟练地张开自己的双腿，一只手不断地搓揉着大腿内侧，而另一只手的中指在外穴上来回地摩擦打圈。一阵阵的酥麻快感很快占据他的理智，亚瑟在快速滑动中在借由淫水而将整根手指插入。

王后从来没如此饥渴过，他仿佛就像是枯萎的玫瑰品尝到可口的甘露后花蕊逐渐绽放，面色逐渐变得红润有生机。突然间的进入使亚瑟不得不停止自己的动作，他从未玩弄过自己的肉壁。手指猛烈的顶撞第一瞬间所体验到的是一阵阵刺痛，但很在他要将手指抽搐时取而代之的是微小的酥麻。

"嗯啊！哈、嗯啊…！"亚瑟似乎爱上这种感觉。在中指插入时他本能地抬起腰想要逃脱，但生理所需要的释放很快让他服从欲，配合手指在缓慢地抽插时饥渴地扭摆自己的腰部。

头一次意识到原来自己的肉穴是如此的紧致又柔软，同时温热与湿润的肉壁不断地吸吮着手指恳求更多。或许如果阿尔弗雷德粗壮的肉棒缓缓地撑开他的肉穴，自己也能感受到对方的灼热，同时他的尺寸深深埋入自己的体内。

尽管他的身体感受到前所未有的美妙触感，但他依旧无法单单靠玩弄后庭而达到高潮。亚瑟迅速地握住男根快速地套弄，手指轻轻地按摩他敏感的系带，手掌在滑过龟头时不忘快速地扭转手腕刺激自己的敏感地带，可终究都只是徒劳。

『这样舒服吗？』王后缓缓闭上被热泪灌满的祖母绿双眸，在月光的照耀下熠熠生辉变得无比可口。门外的蜡烛的烟火照亮整个走廊，从门缝里亚瑟看到阿尔弗雷德依旧寸步不离地守在自己的门前。如果骑士忽然间进入的话怎么办？看着他赤裸茭白光白里透红的肌肤躺在丝滑的被单上，他犹如玫瑰般红润的唇瓣湿润又光泽饥渴着眼前的Alpha。

而此时Alpha又会觉得如何？是单纯感到恶心？还是会眯起他那双湛蓝犹如珠宝的双眸，敏锐地洞察眼前的猎物舔舐嘴唇等待品尝眼前的美珍。不管如何阿尔弗雷德那张俊俏的面貌，以及被触碰过的手背依稀残留对方的温度与触感都足够他在自慰中达到高潮。

"嗯啊！哈…哈啊…"紧紧一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德不同表情的画面忽然在脑海里闪过，也就在这时亚瑟勾起手指摩擦到某处甜蜜点，他的身体如同被电击般流苏全身神经。王后握住被单紧紧地咬下唇克制住发出舒服的呻吟，同一时间享受着瞬间达到高潮。亚瑟将手指抽出呆滞地凝视湿润的指尖，肉穴依旧不断地痉挛抽搐，此时的身体变得异常敏感，仿佛只要再次触碰他又能达到高潮。

回过神来王后内心中充满深深的罪恶感，不单单是因为他居然意淫一个刚认识一个月的男人和自己做爱。同一时间看着自己小腹上粘上的白色稠液，以及肉穴不断地涌出高潮后透明的淫水而感到羞耻。

亚瑟意识到自己对于年轻骑士的情感不单单是药物所产生的旺盛荷尔蒙在作祟，而是犹如情窦初开的小鬼般默默地掩饰自己的情感，却无法克制内心的喜欢多看对方几眼，仿佛他的一切能让自己的世界短暂停止时间。

王后拉起被子覆盖自己的全身，嗅着爱液以及过分甜美的恋爱味道这让他不禁感到害怕。这一却不在他的计划之中，他不想再次体会拿曼妙有痛苦的爱情，仿佛从高空坠落般令人心里不安又窒息的痛苦。


	4. Chapter 4

"小心！"阿尔弗雷德眼疾手快的接住了亚瑟手边翻下桌面的茶杯，用魔法凝住了那滚烫的茶水然后安然的放回杯子里，并且将杯子放回桌面挪远一些。

亚瑟也因为这个举动才从梦境中惊醒，他神情恍惚的看着面前的财政报告整理自己睡着前的思路。但是在眼角瞥见克里斯托弗那吊儿郎当的样子立刻完全的清新过来，目光锐利的扫过面前的所有人。

"抱歉，麻烦你再说一遍吧。"亚瑟叹了口气向正在汇报财务状况的大臣点点头表示自己不是故意睡着。王耀扶了一下自己的圆框眼镜并没有多说什么。

众位都十分明理，每个人清楚知道自從克里斯托弗登上王位后，亞瑟就每夜寝不安席。邋遢的国王沾染上恶习，滥用国库的资金在外面花天酒地几乎是有计划地将整个国家赔上。此时没人再质疑王后的能力，因为这种情况下没人再敢把这个国家的未来盲目的去寄托在那个昏君身上。

"啊…好的，那么就继续刚刚旱灾的问题…"亚瑟打起精神认真的听着大臣的汇报对照着面前的数据上的数据思考着后续的安排，他的眼角偶尔瞥向坐在另一边的阿尔弗雷德，他那双明亮的湛蓝双眸犹如宽阔的天空白云令人安心。

骑士再次意识到王后开小差他好心地轻轻踢对方的脚踝提醒道，果不其然亚瑟收起了眼神回到数据上，亚瑟轻咳了一声掩饰着自己此刻应该在泛红的脸颊。

"目前就是这样，我的建议是首要安排农业，因为很快就要到春耕，但是天气状况还有部分平原地区已经出现的干旱我们应该从这些地方开始着手安排。"亚瑟看着资料上特别标示出的地区思考了一下正准备回答，却被对面克里斯托弗抢先一步大声嚷嚷起来。

"那些地方本来就种不出什么的好东西，何必把钱拨给他们，倒不如给我再买些朗姆酒吧！"克里斯托弗幸灾乐祸地回答道，他大力地拍打自己的大腿像是在看笑话般哄堂大笑。

诡异的气氛使大臣们坐立不安地互相张望对眼，阿尔弗雷德则是一如既往地低头做下会议的笔记，丝毫不在乎对方不可理喻的提议。克里斯托弗十分享受拥有至高无上的权威，人们畏惧的眼神与惴惴不安的气氛让他感到偃意。

"雨季时所储存的水应该足够挺过好几个月，派人每天检查积水库里的存量，尽量不要浪费。主要分给农庄，还有村民庄家每天固定需要的量，以防今年干旱持续的比以往久。"亚瑟公式化的开口安排着接下来的工作，打破了会议室里尴尬的宁静使所有人都松了一口气。

没人搭理另一边脸色难堪的国王，仿佛自己在舞台上表演，享受着灯光聚集在他独自一人身上，而观众的焦点本在他身上时却忽然被一只小野猫夺走所有目光令人憎恨。

"好了，接下来说说福利院的事情。我要确保每一个孩子得到他们应有的照顾，足够的温饱，还有教育。"亚瑟翻开另一份文件一边看着那上面的孩子照片一边说着。"尤其是父母战死的孩子，将他们单独提出来特别照顾。"

宽敞的福利院里有足够的花园让孩子们嬉戏、筛选优秀的老师、还有自愿者，以及干净健康的食物养育这些孩子们。可终究他们无法将所有钱财花在一个福利院里，他们需要赞助政府医院、医疗研究以及军队和武器的开发。

"等一下，这对于其他孩子来说有些不公平。"阿尔弗雷德显然支持王后的做法，只是他无法认同将机会给予部分孤儿优先，每个人都因该得到平等的待遇。

"抱歉，我打断一下，皇后殿下，我们没有足够的预算给一部分孩子特别照顾。"另一个财务大臣站起来说着，尽管亚瑟想要帮助所有的孩子，但此时此刻他们只能优先培育父母战死的孤儿或单亲家庭的孩子，这是他力所能及。

"我明白您想对所有殉国的人表示更深一层次的感激，但是目前的财政状况…"提出反驳的财务大臣看了一眼坐在另一边的克里斯托弗"我们暂时拿不出那么多钱设立单独的救助项目。"说完后他坐回自己的位置上，阿尔弗雷德面无表情的看着亚瑟，等着他的发言，就在这时一阵刺耳的椅子被拖响的声音引起所有人的注意，国王散漫地站起身拍了拍手走到王后的身后，沉重的双手搭在亚瑟的肩膀上。

"别说这些无聊的东西了前几天的派对还和你胃口吗小甜心？"所有人的目光都集中在亚瑟身上，他们当然不会相信已经忙得日理万机忙得连睡眠都少得可怜的王后会大半夜与吊儿郎当的国王鬼混在一起。

"离我远点。你还想再断一次肋骨还是手指？"亚瑟甩开对方粗糙的手视如敝屣地望向身后的男人，鄙夷不屑地用手帕擦拭克里斯托弗的手指碰到的地方，随后扔到桌子的一旁故意惹怒气急败坏的克里斯托弗。

对方从懒散变成恼怒的气味，就在这一瞬间他看到阿尔弗雷德瞪大双眼伸手试图阻止身后的国王时，他却故意收起了反抗的势态任由克里斯托弗揪住王后的头发强迫他扬起头怒视自己。

"你应该知道我的底线，宝贝…我甚至不介意在众人面前占有你，或许这应该能让你这个臭婊子安分一些！"接着他就将亚瑟的脑袋砸在桌子上，瞬间就看见了鲜红的液体弄脏了面前的文件，甚至喷溅了几滴在阿尔弗雷德身上。趁亚瑟在疼痛中毫无防备思绪些许迷糊的同时将他翻过身压倒在桌上。

"住手！放开王后！"格里斯立即起身怒吼道，可这样的行为不但没有阻止国王，相反站在身后的侍卫突然将锋锐的匕首架在会计师的脖子上威胁到。

"克里斯托弗，you son of a crazy BITCH！"场面瞬间变得无比混乱，所有的侍卫不断接近大臣，将匕首抵在他们的大动脉上制止他们阻止国王的行动。王耀握紧拳头忍不住嘶吼道，可他也不敢轻举妄动，只要自己一动手众人一瞬间便会淋浴在血水里。

"这样多有意思，对吧？"国王捏紧Omega柔软的双颊，他故意凑近舔舐对方因为恼羞而泛红的脸颊。亚瑟望向阿尔弗雷德命令对方快点行动，然而骑士却不以为意地坐在椅子上皱紧眉头地期待王后自己结束这一切。

完全没有意识到发生了什么的克里斯托弗已经解开自己的皮带准备兑现他肮脏的诺言的时候，他才发现自己竟然在远离地面，一股看不见的力量扼住了他的脖子上往半空提上去。可这远远不够，他要让克里斯托弗品尝到自己这一年来所遭受的痛苦。

"咳咳！放我、下来你这混蛋！"随着王后的手不断举起国王的身体也从地面逐渐浮起，在他想要开口咒骂亚瑟之前Omega立即握紧拳头。他享受克里斯托弗不断地踹着空气那副痛苦又狼狈的样子，他的脖子似乎被人嘞住般双手笨拙地抓紧自己的喉咙。

"差不多了，我们还不能让他死。"阿尔弗雷德看到国王泛红的脸逐渐变成紫色他才无奈地起身轻轻拍亚瑟的肩膀制止灾难的发生。

此时所有人看向骑士，不知何时阿尔弗雷德已经悄无声息地将威胁他的侍卫打晕在地面上。这时，那些威胁大臣的侍卫看到狼狈不堪的国王大势已去，只需要亚瑟那冰冷如利刃般的眼神的警告，他们便直接掉头逃了出去。

"皇后殿下，我们还不能让他死。"阿尔弗雷德看到国王泛红的脸逐渐变成紫色他才无奈地起身轻轻拍亚瑟的肩膀制止灾难的发生。所有人都看向骑士，他们知道现在除了阿尔弗雷德没人能上前靠近亚瑟，每个人都生怕自己被魔法抹销成灰，不敢再王后大发雷霆时上前制止。

亚瑟当然明白在得到齿轮之前他还需要这个傀儡国王，尽管如此他心中的仇恨就像熊熊燃烧的火焰无法被熄灭。亚瑟打了个响指克里斯托弗从天花板的高度硬硬的摔在大理石地面上，所有人都清楚的听见一声骨头碎裂的声音，同时砸中了一把椅子，那结实的实木毫无阻拦的直接穿过了他的大腿。

"啊啊啊啊啊！！！！"鲜红的血液不断地溢出染红大理石，阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地绕过浓稠的液体，恶心地看着面色惨白的国王倒在地面上翻滚大叫着。可这一切在骑士的眼里就像一只濒临死亡的蜘蛛令人厌恶。

国王凶神恶煞地瞪着众人，苍白的嘴唇没有丝毫血色，他颤颤巍巍地对大臣们嘶吼命令他们将医生叫过来。克里斯托弗头一次品尝到自己罪恶的果实，他看着王耀脸上露出轻蔑的微笑，像是在看着可悲既无可救药脾气暴戾的孩子般选择无视离开。

克里斯托弗用前臂艰难地一步步拖着自己沉重的下体，他棕色的卷发刘海紧紧地贴在他湿透的双颊上，一尘不染的地面被拖出一道血印。等到众人回过神时候，侍卫才连忙将国王扶起而另一名则是匆忙地跑去医生的办公室求救。

此时仇恨的种子已经深深地埋在克里斯托弗的内心，就像是代表恶魔的羊角越发茁壮地成长、坚固、强壮。他一定会将这些人一同拉入地狱，同时亚瑟会协助自己统治黑桃国，成为自己的奴隶。

"剩下的问题我们明天继续吧，叫人把这打扫干净。各位去用餐吧。"亚瑟理了理自己的衣服，用治愈魔法抹去了剛剛額頭上的血痕，拍了拍衣服上面不存在的灰尘。

那声音平静而冰冷，就像是什么棘手的问题终于告一段落，大家都可以松一口气，仿佛什么都没发生一样。他微微向众人点了点头转身就直接踩在那触目惊心的血迹上离开了。

"亚瑟…"阿尔弗雷德轻轻地敲响沉重的花梨木门,片刻过后四周依旧一片岑寂，他握住冰冷的门把毅然推开沉重的木门，然而就在推开门的瞬间，如果不是他战斗本能的反应够快，快速用魔法挡住了朝他砸过来的书，可能他也该去医疗室报到。

"给我滚！"亚瑟拿起手中最后一本书对准对方的脑袋准备扔过去时，下一秒他发现骑士已经站在自己的身后握住自己的手腕制止他冲动的行为。

"你需要冷静。"阿尔弗雷德怀抱里令人安心的温度和气味再次袭来和握住他手腕力度确实让他冷静了不少，但是此刻更多的他还是感到愤怒。因为他现在已经完全不能确认到底谁才是可以信任的人，在那么一瞬间亚瑟甚至认为阿尔弗雷德也不过是国王用来迷惑自己的棋子。

"告诉我该如何冷静？！现在是冷静就能解决问题的时候吗！还有你！你到底是谁派来的！"亚瑟扭过头继续对他怒吼着他趁对方松开自己手腕时用书本打在对方的脑袋上。

然而事实证明他不再是以往的伯爵，此时他孤身一人在陌生冷清的环境。他就像迷宫里的老鼠被蒙上双眼，四处碰壁地寻找方向。而游戏的制作人却带领着自己的狐朋狗友观望这一切，也许他在王宫里最信任的Alpha也不过是国王用来迷惑自己的棋子。

"你真的什么都不记得了吗？！"阿尔弗雷德硬生生的挨下了那一击，尽管自己脑袋已经开始止不住的眩晕，可他还是没有松开自己手臂还是紧紧抱着悲愤交加浑身颤抖的亚瑟。"那就对我使用魔法，使用酷刑直到逼我说出真相吧。"

那双湛蓝的双眸犹如坠入海洋的宝石闪烁着，那真挚的眼神让亚瑟想要再次相信对方。从他稳重的声音里王后听出了无奈与绝望，真实平静的信息素影响他的判断。亚瑟举起手想要照对方所说的一样用魔法比他说出真相，可下一秒他脑子里却闪过一段血腥的回忆。

"不、不行！我不能再那样活下去，我是全新的人，拥有崭新的人生…我不能让你就这样将我毁灭！"王后紧紧地抱住自己瘦弱的身躯，几乎是以嘶吼的态度指着骑士斥责道。忐忑不安的心情使他难以呼吸，说话的声音也逐渐变得越发急促。

亚瑟的眼前忽然闪过一个长着一头褐色发的男孩倒在血泊当中，另外一个金发男孩站在原地面无表情地看着温热的血液沾染自己名贵的皮鞋，而此时黏腻的手指驱使金发男孩的好奇心低头下去张望，发现自己茭白的衬衫，雪白的肌肤上都沾上死去男孩的血液。

"我需要你使用魔法，亚瑟！你不能一直依赖我，因为你是这个国家的王后！"王后懦弱惹毛了年轻的骑士，他几乎是暴力地抓住亚瑟的双臂怒斥对方任性的态度。

王后吃痛地发出叫声制止骑士，就像一巴掌扇过去让阿尔弗雷德意识到他在伤害眼前的Omega。Alpha缓缓地松开手向做错时的小孩似的露出愧疚的表情，他默默地走到亚瑟的床头柜上拿出一瓶药膏，拍了拍王后柔软的床垫几乎是命令的态度让对方做到自己的身旁。

不知道是出于害怕，还是对阿尔弗雷德产生特别情愫的关系，他几乎是被Alpha身上独特的气味吸引，无法拒绝对方的请求。亚瑟背对着骑士坐在床上，他任由阿尔弗雷德温柔缓慢地褪下自己身上一件又一件的衣服，直到紧剩单薄的衬衫。

亚瑟不换不满地解开扣子露出白皙的肌肤，先前国王暴力地压住王后的后背依稀残留瘀青的痕迹，在得到阿尔弗雷德保护之前被打得皮开肉绽的疤痕如今变成淡粉色，凸起的伤疤却永远无法愈合。

"我们仍旧处于战争，总有一天我需要带着部队踏出黑桃国上战场。而你是这个国家的王后，你需要用自己的力量去守护所有人，而那个时候我无法在场。"阿尔弗雷德语重心长地说道，可当他触碰那柔软的肌肤和凸出的伤疤时，憎恨的气味无法可治地蔓延。

亚瑟故意忽视对方所发出的信息素，只是点了点头回应道。到现在阿尔弗雷德依旧没有正面回答王后的问题，亚瑟也此时产生心理的隔阂。在年轻的Alpha肯透露真相以前他都无法再相信对方、不…他是不敢再相信阿尔弗雷德，哪怕他知道自己一定会再次坠入对方的陷阱里。

"你一直都没回到我的问题...从昨晚到现在的…"亚瑟抱住自己的膝盖，转头望向阳光明媚窗外，而此时金碧辉煌的卧室里的气氛却无比的阴暗，令人感到窒息。

"嗯？"或许只是简单的回应，但却也是第一次阿尔弗雷德正是地面对自己的提问。

"我们曾经见过面吗？"亚瑟侧着脑袋靠在自己的手臂上，他好奇地望向阿尔弗雷德心理期待着答案，却隐约察觉到这次或许只不过是另外一次的拒绝。

"我们不仅仅曾经见过面，亚瑟。"阿尔弗雷德盖上药膏的盖子，对于亚瑟的问题他忍不住发出轻笑声。

温柔的声音不断地回荡在王后的脑海里，他犹如阳光般璀璨的笑容，喜欢用食指弹自己额头的小动作一切都是那么熟悉，可亚瑟却无法认出眼前的青年是谁。可每次深入陷入回忆自己总会被困在那永无止境的噩梦里，这使得他不得不永远地封闭自己童年的回忆。

亚瑟就像赤脚地站在十字路口的中央，回忆的道路被铺上一层层破碎的玻璃，等待自己陷入遍体鳞伤地去寻找自己的记忆。或者是他当作一切都没发生过，向未来直走，而面前却是巨大的蜘蛛网，有为止的陷阱正等着猎物自投罗网。


	5. Chapter 5

摇摇晃晃的马车里亚瑟试图专注读完手中剩余几页的小说，而阿尔弗雷德则是百无聊赖地靠在窗前欣赏的景色。金灿灿的稻谷随着清风摇曳，诺优诺无的风拂吹动他蜂蜜色的发丝，花朵的芳香与泥土的气味参在在空中，骑士并不介意地露出微笑享受短暂的和谐与宁静。

透过小说本的边页亚瑟偷偷注视自由自在的青年，他不由自主地在心里嘀咕道。王后明白自己心里矛盾，一方面他十分抵触阿尔弗雷德那天对自己的视而不见，甚至无法再相信所谓的贴身骑士。然而另外一方面，他的内心却好充满幻想，幻想着这不过是一场误会他们不过需要时间去消化。

"我的脸上有什么吗，王后？"阿尔弗雷德眯起湛蓝的双眸，歪头靠在自己的手臂上好奇地问一直注视自己的王后。

看见事情败露亚瑟不慌不忙地将小说敞开放在自己的大腿上，一脸严肃地看向浪荡的骑士胆大地调侃王后。而对于Omega来说所谓的『偷窥』不过是在洞察他的一举一动来保护自己。

阿尔弗雷德满不在乎地露出孩童般烂漫的微笑。可那甜蜜的眼神背后却参在多少不可告人的秘密，亚瑟迫不及待地想要回到属于自己的庄园像父亲寻求帮助，想要撕下骑士那张恶臭的嘴脸，因为他不甘心自己在阿尔弗雷德面前就像个赤裸的男人，被对方看得透彻。

正当亚瑟准备开口回击对方时，熟悉的背景进入眼帘。Omega迫不及待地将身体探出窗外，随着马车缓缓地穿过绿油油的草坪眼前富丽堂皇的城堡就在他面前。距离亚瑟成为王后已经过去一年，只有在他放松心情时才会感到寂寞，无比想念父母的怀抱或是经常与自己斗嘴的兄长们。

亚瑟从一位成熟颇有威严的Omega仅需眨眼的功夫变成孩子般稚嫩。他祖母绿的双眸绚丽无比，仿佛在璀璨的阳光下照耀而闪闪发光，脸上止不住的幸福微笑对着跑向自己的Beta母亲挥手。简单的动作与表情，阿尔弗雷德被他却精致而又绮丽的外观深深吸引。

Omega迫不及待地冲出马车，雀跃地抱起笑得合不拢嘴的母亲在原地打转。他的父亲以及哥哥很快出现在门口迎接年轻的王后，留下阿尔弗雷德一人尴尬地站在马车旁看着这一家幸福美满的家庭。

"嘿！阿尔弗雷德。这几个月来辛苦你了，欢迎来到柯克兰庄园。"一头金色顺发的Alpha很快走到骑士面前与他友好的握手，透过对方的身后阿尔弗雷德清晰地看到亚瑟恼怒地凝视自己。或许与其帕德里克热情地邀约阿尔弗雷德，他更期待对方将他赶出去。

"哈哈哈…这倒不会。王后的性格十分有趣。"骑士跟随柯克兰家的次子走入城堡里，宽敞的走廊里铺上一层红色的摊子，墙壁的周围摆放着诸多名画以及昂贵的花瓶作为装饰。

"我还在担心正因为他『有趣』的个性给你添不少麻烦。"两个像是找到共识的兴趣而大笑，殊不知这一切都被王后刊载眼里，怒火中烧的他将所有的愤怒都发泄到自己哥哥身上。

"闭嘴帕德里克，相反我才是照顾他的那个！"亚瑟竖起中指破口大骂道。然而此时的举动并没有消停两人，相反他们互相依偎笑得越发夸张。王后恼羞成怒地加快脚步到用餐室，希望等会的山珍海味的佳肴能够使他消怒。

进入用餐室亚瑟发现三个哥哥的表现异常，他们争先恐后地做成一排留下对面的位置给母亲、亚瑟以及阿尔弗雷德。由于家庭里的地位以及礼节，母亲坐在父亲的左手边，而三个兄长则是坐在父亲的右手占据所有位置，这下他不得不在用餐时看着他令人厌恶的嘴脸。

亚瑟内心无数次咒骂着王耀经过一年多的折磨王后几乎没有休息的时间。看着他疲劳不堪的样子，作为Jake的王耀强制性让王后休假一个星期。同时在找到齿轮之前还处于危险时期，迫于无奈阿尔弗雷德也被下达命令陪伴在亚瑟身旁，尽管这一切对他来说都是多余的。

过了一会儿，家里的执事站成一排从女仆手里接过一叠叠美味的佳肴摆放在主人的面前，他们站立笔直，左手前臂挂着白色的餐巾右手拿起酱汁有条不紊地服侍眼前的伯爵们。

"告诉我阿尔弗雷德，你是怎么想的在13岁时加入皇家军队"用餐间柯克兰伯爵好奇地问青年。叉子地插入柔软鲜嫩的牛肉，棕色丰富味道的酱汁在刀子前后切下外脆内嫩的肉时缓缓涌出。刀子摩到陶瓷做的碟子发出清脆的响声，阿尔弗雷德转头望向柯克兰伯爵，风度翩翩地拿起洁白的餐巾擦试嘴边残留的酱汁。

"自从我母亲病逝后我和父亲浑浑噩噩地度过每一天，尤其是在母亲去世不久前我们刚失去艾米莉，丝毫没有活下去的动力。"亚瑟第一次听说阿尔弗雷德是单亲家庭长大的孩子，他诧异地转头看向对方湿润的眼眶，嘴角见勉强地勾出一幅笑脸仿佛失去家人的场景历历在目。

"父亲之后开始酗酒，但我从来不责怪他…或许因为我也知道那种痛苦难以忍受，但他从来都是有底线的男人，不会在我的面前发酒疯或是表现胡搅蛮缠的样子。我们都失去了人生的方向，不知道活下去的意义是什么，下一步该如何进行。"

青年发出不敢相信的冷笑声，转动着手中的叉子玩弄牛扒旁的沙拉。他知道自己让身旁人陷入尴尬的处境，他明白自己应该适可而止就这样闭上嘴，将自己的内心想法一同坠入大海。可当亚瑟那双珠宝般璀璨靡丽的双眸真诚地注视自己时，他却无法克制自己情绪继续说下去。

"父亲一直都是有规划担当的Alpha，生活宛如一张白纸，母亲的到来在我们的记忆里是一道缤纷的色彩。那一年家里格外冷清，甚至感恩节、圣诞节我与父亲面对面坐在沙发上没有一句交谈、没有礼物、静静地互望彼此…只有破碎的灵魂。"

"富丽堂皇的城堡那个时候在我的眼里也就只是再普通不过的建筑物，没有生气、歌声、雀跃。或许是因为我已经做好前进的打算，但是父亲依旧停留原地等待母亲的接应，我无法在看着他自甘堕落却也无能为力…所以我逃走了，逃到皇宫里做一个士兵。"

"抱歉。"所有人都静静地看着情绪失控的青年站起身后迅速离开。餐桌上没有人多说一句话，留下亚瑟疑惑地看着表情沉重的诸位惭愧地对视彼此。

丽莎靠在柔软的椅子背垫上忧心忡忡地叹了口气，阿尔弗雷德的母亲贝尔是她的青梅竹马。伯爵夫人依稀记得安葬贝尔的那一天，年仅十二岁的Alpha一直扯住父亲的衣角质问父亲为何要将母亲埋入土堆里，他还能听到贝尔的呼吸声制止大家讲土灰播撒在棺材上。

格伦看着儿子从修女们挣脱出来，他跳到棺材上将土灰扒开想要解救自己的母亲，见到如此的景象所有的亲朋好友连忙将脏兮兮的男孩拉出坑，阿尔弗雷德撕心裂肺的哭喊声令人怜悯，然而这就是事实。

琼斯伯爵一动不动地观看，只有丽莎知道此事他的内心与阿尔弗雷德一样煎熬，只是那孩子代替自己行动发泄他的怒火、悲伤。雨水滑过他的脸庞，无法分辨那到底是雨水还是他克制依旧的泪水。

就是这份犹新的记忆让所有人感到繁重，唯独失去记忆的亚瑟满腹疑团。满腔怒火的Omega不知该从何发泄，他不理解所有人对阿尔弗雷德都如此熟悉为何要将他逼到这一步，但或许他更气的是自己的懦弱，无法记起青年对他是怎样的存在。

看着不为所动的家人亚瑟愤怒地起身追随在阿尔弗雷德的身后，殊不知所有人正是理解和对于青年的愧疚才给他时间消化。

"阿尔…"亚瑟快步走到宴会厅外宽敞的阳台上，注视着低落的青年双手扶在围栏上走神地望向远方，心里怅然若失。直到王后的声音将他拉回现实，阿尔弗雷德赶忙将点燃的香烟藏在身后，希望对方没看到自己缓缓地从嘴角旁缓缓地吐出白眼。

"抱歉，是我失态了。"对于骑士抽烟的行为他并不觉得意外，亚瑟走到阿尔弗雷德身旁与他一起共享美景。Omega将脑袋靠在Alpha结实的手臂上，他纤细的五指缓缓地上下磨蹭骑士宽广的后背安抚道。

"没事的，一切都会好起来…"除此之外他不知道应该如何去回答青年。

阿尔弗雷德最后再吸一口烟草便将剩余的掐在烟灰缸上，随着盛夏炎热的风吹过他吐出白烟，眼前就像是梦境般模糊不清。实际上青年不知道自己为什么会老实地告诉众人，简单的问题明明只要随意敷衍是再简单不过的事情。但或许他只是希望除了自己一人依旧有人能够想起母亲以及艾米莉。亚瑟幸福美满的一家让他心生妒忌，但更多的是羡慕。

"我抛弃了父亲…甚至到现在我们有太多隔阂，我不知道该如何去面对。"Alpha顺其自然地将脸颊靠在对方的脑袋上，Omega身上的淡香味又或是他们天生具有的特殊信息素总能让阿尔弗雷德感到放松自在。

"他会理解的，毕竟这是生活我们总得向前走。"

"或许吧…或许…"之后两人没有过多交流，只是静静地感受彼此带来的温度，似乎只要这样就能足够满足彼此。

"亲爱的，帮我去庄园摘几个苹果。" 丽莎将简陋的篮子放在桌子上，亚瑟缓缓地抬起头胆怯地看向母亲，内心满是不详的预感。他不像哥哥们一样喜欢在火烈的阳光底下暴晒，喜欢汗水滑过肌肤的黏腻触感。

"但是—"看着亚瑟握紧手里的小说不放，伯爵用力地将怀里的书本抽出，王后就像孩子般闹变扭抱紧双臂拒绝与他人交流。

"不，你回来已经三天了，都没踏出家门过一步！"没收所有书籍后伯爵下达最后的命令便转身离开，毫不在乎亚瑟靠在沙发枕头上无奈地叹气。

Omega噘了噘嘴望向刺眼的窗外，再看看空荡荡的篮子。虽然他现在想要对阿尔弗雷德下达命令提自己采摘，但那青年在于斯科特比赛剑术不方便打搅对方，尤其是要忍受被哥哥笑话的后果还是选择放弃。

无可奈何，亚瑟拎起篮子懒散地走出城堡。长期呆在房屋内的Omega如今站在璀璨的阳光地下令人感到晕眩，他加快脚步走到阴凉的树下只想赶快离开，殊不知身后有人一直监视着孤身一人的王后。

"啊、痛！"回过神阿尔弗雷德才发现木剑狠狠地刺入他心脏的位置，透过轻薄的衬衫青年看自己结实的胸口上刺中的位置留下深红的印记。

"这种时候可不能分心啊，骑士。还是说遇上让自己目不转睛的Omega？"红发Alpha露出坏笑调侃地说道。

"只是职业病罢了。"阿尔弗雷德尴尬地敷衍回答，粉色的双颊不知道是被斯科特戳穿事实而害羞，还是在气候炎热的环境里运动所造成的。

"如果你真的喜欢他的话，去追求我也无所谓。"斯科特从口袋里拿出香烟迅速地点燃，没有丝毫隐藏地告诉阿尔弗雷德自己的想法。

"在我的记忆中你一直都是保护与很强的类型。"青年依稀记得第一次与亚瑟相见时，斯科特巴不得随时随刻都将Omega藏在自己身后，哪怕当年的自己只有十岁他也无法容忍其他人多看亚瑟一眼。

"我依旧是，不过你不也是吗？"柯克兰庄园充满了幸福的记忆，阿尔弗雷德不禁发出轻笑声地摇摇头。

较年长的Alpha转过身走到伞下拿起杯子，轻轻摇晃手中金色他的液体，冰块撞到杯子发出清脆的响声令人感到口渴。麦芽的香甜与苦涩和酒精的苦涩融为一体，冰凉的液体灌入喉咙的瞬间感到凉爽，随之而来的是刺鼻又火辣的口感。

"那个时候你还小，或许你不知道实际上贝尔与母亲做了某个决定。"斯科特深吸了口气便将香烟递给阿尔弗雷德，却被对方婉拒似乎做好彻底戒掉的打算。

"你是指我和亚瑟的婚约吗？"年轻的Alpha没有丝毫犹豫地回答道。

"哦？原来你知道这件事，我们本来还希望能够在你成年时能够得到答复。但是你现在22岁了，心里还没答案吗？" 斯科特将香烟扔在地上迅速地用昂贵的皮鞋踩灭烟头上的火光。

对于斯科特突如其来的问题阿尔弗雷德不知该如何回答。他当然喜欢亚瑟，但婚姻对他来说太遥远。同时他需要承担太多不可告人的秘密，在所有事情都妥善地解决之前他无法告诉亚瑟自己对他的爱意，甚至是接受对方。

尽管亚瑟现在故意表现极其厌恶身旁的骑士，但阿尔弗雷德知道自己所作的都是必要的。但那天Omega温柔的触碰，和他身上所散发出满满爱意的信息素都让情感处于崩溃的边缘。

"我太久没有见过亚瑟，况且自从上次那件事后他将自己所有的童年记忆都封闭在魔镜里。对于他来说我只不过是一个陌生的骑士，我们需要时间去重新了解彼此，况且婚姻十分的漫长，我们没必要潦草的进行不是吗？"

阿尔弗雷德犹如机械一般地说道，可他眼神里却充满怜惜与爱意看向Omega。那无法隐藏的真挚被斯科特看在眼里，他知道那句话里充满了谎言，但也了解青年所孤独地面对一切。

斯科特沉默地坐在躺椅上，看着青年小跑往亚瑟的方向追随。过往的记忆到现在已经过去11年，但那一晚阿尔弗雷德搀扶着全身上下沾满鲜血的亚瑟进入城堡里，他的脸色惨白甚至听不到小Alpha在大声怒火求助的声音。

想到这里这里红发Alpha叹了口气翘起腿将冰凉的饮料再次一饮而尽，原先他们希望亚瑟休息过活能告诉他们事情的经过。然而第二天早晨他们却只看到丧失记忆的少年痴呆地坐在床垫上一言不语，就连前一夜刚在一起的好友，有关他的记忆都被清的一干二净。

阿尔弗雷德似乎答应亚瑟保守住这份秘密，事到如今除了被封闭记忆的魔镜以及现在守护在王后身旁的骑士以外，没人知道那一晚究竟发生了什么事。

『这可真实令人头痛呢…』 斯科特揉了揉太阳穴，尽管他想要偷窥那份记忆，可惜除了施展魔法本人外没人能够解开。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"你在这里做什么？"阿尔弗雷德清楚知道亚瑟讨厌外出，与斯科特结束对话后他马不停蹄地跟在对方身后，看着悠哉的Omega雀跃地哼起小曲。

"啊！"只是骑士没料到自己鲁莽的行为会吓到对方，亚瑟诧异转身的同时踩到沾满青苔的树根，寻找平衡下他无意间拉住阿尔弗雷德的衣领让对方与自己一同倒下。

好在年轻的Alpha伸手敏捷，他双手撑在沾满泥土的草地上才没有压在瘦弱的Omega身上。看着亚瑟惊慌失措的样子十分稀奇，阿尔弗雷德忍不住发出笑声，可同时也引起王后的不满。

"啧…别突然吓人啊，笨蛋。"阿尔弗雷德伸过手握住对方修长的手指，不经意间缓缓地滑过对方的手掌再到手腕，想要感受王后的每一寸肌肤。看到迟疑的骑士亚瑟不耐烦地拉扯对方两下，年轻的Alpha才收回笑容将Omega拉起来。

"所以你在这里做什么？" 『明明那么讨厌被太阳照耀的触感』，为了不引起怀疑阿尔弗雷德还是将最后一句话吞进肚子里，看着王后小声地发出咒骂声拍了拍身上的土灰。

"摘苹果，但是我忘了带梯子。"见亚瑟要转身离开回去仓库时，Alpha连忙伸出手制止对方下一步的行动。

"直接坐在我肩膀上不就好了吗？回去的话多浪费时间。"说着阿尔弗雷德单膝跪在地面上，等待王后跨坐在自己的肩膀上，就像是儿时喜欢玩的游戏一般嬉戏对方。

"什、快起来啊，笨蛋！"然而这样的行为不单遭到亚瑟的拒绝，王后满脸通红地詈骂对方。『扑通、扑通』地发出巨响的心跳声，仿佛随时会从自己的胸口里蹦出。尤其是当阿尔弗雷德抬头望向自己，名正言顺劝导时居然让他有些心动，这种羞耻心王后势必要永远埋在心里。

"不答应的话我可是一直这样跪下咯？"

阿尔弗雷德瞟眼看向王后握紧双拳转身要离开时又立马留下一句话。果然，亚瑟立马停下脚步东张西望地看着周围的女仆与园丁，他可不希望在自己的庄园谣传着流言蜚语，绝对不是因为能与Alpha的近距离接触而答应这无礼的条件。

"我真的会一直跪在这里哦。"阿尔弗雷德再次重复道。

"啧、麻烦的家伙！"亚瑟小声抱怨，同时跨过一条腿到骑士的胸前，双手紧张地抓住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀。Alpha配合握住亚瑟的手让对方迅速跨过另外一只腿，可当他准备起身时Omega就后悔自己的决定。

慌张之下亚瑟不断地扭摆自己的身子寻找平衡，他颤颤巍巍地握紧阿尔弗雷德宽厚的手，同时抓紧对方柔软的蜂蜜金发。王后的身体不断向后时阿尔弗雷德也失去平衡不断地加快脚步倒退，直到他握住亚瑟纤细的腰固定方向。

"亚瑟，苹果就在你上面。"然而此时Omega紧张地抱紧对方的脑袋迟迟不愿意放手，生怕这次真的会摔下去。

"但、但是…"

"没事的，我不会放手的，相信我。"此时阿尔弗雷德有些后悔自己坚持的嬉闹所导致王后害怕得瑟瑟发抖。骑士稍微瞥眼看着对方碧绿的双眸在阳光的照耀下熠熠生辉。他冰凉冒汗的双手、通红的鼻子与眼眶以及那楚楚可怜的眼神令人产生怜悯之心，同时也将他带到过往深处的记忆。

"I fucking hate you！"落落寡合的Omega忍不住咒骂出馊主意的骑士。相反依旧能破口大骂的王后倒是让他松了口气，生怕自己的玩笑会让对方的自尊心受挫。

亚瑟战战兢兢地握紧对方的手，时不时提醒对方绝对不能松开不然自己绝对不会放过他的。阿尔弗雷德自然明白这个道理，他一只手搀扶着Omega瘦弱的腰，小心翼翼地抬起头看着对方成功摘下一个苹果后，扔在松软绿油油的草坪上。

两人持续一段时间，直到篮子里装满水灵灵的苹果才结束一天的任务。阿尔弗雷德小心谨慎地蹲下让亚瑟顺利脱离对方，看着亚瑟走到自己的面前意料之中地在他的小腹上给了重重的一击后，便赌气地拎起篮子怒气冲冲地离去，留下痛苦倒地的骑士翻滚在充满雨水气味的草地上。

到了傍晚，太阳就像疲困的婴儿缓缓入睡结束了一天的工作，取而代之的是悬挂在黑夜里明镜般的月亮，以及闪烁璀璨的星星如同穿着华丽裙子的少女，恬静又优雅。茫茫黑夜里唯独柯克兰庄园依然灯火通明，尤其今晚格外热闹地迎接王后的归来。

晚餐过后，执事端起甜点摆放在众人面前。新鲜出炉的金脆皮苹果派冒着热腾腾的烟雾令人垂涎欲滴，米色的奶香雪糕在苹果派高温下逐渐融化，更是让人迫不及待地想要去细细品尝。

肉桂甘甜的香味十分的浓厚可口，清香又酸甜的苹果经过长时间地与砂糖、柠檬、肉桂以及珍贵的香草籽翻炒可是吸收了所有既甜美又丰富的芳香口感。亚瑟发出美味的赞叹声露出幸福的微笑，他闭上双眸享受着那复杂的芳香在他的口舌里徘徊着，仿佛今早所有的辛苦都是值得的。

"你不是吃奶类的会生病吗？"阿尔弗雷德看着银色的小叉子将雪糕切成小块带入Omega的嘴里，丰富的奶香以及甘蔗糖覆盖着他的味蕾。

"只要不使用过量的话，完全没问题。"突如其来的问题让亚瑟犹豫片刻，但他依旧如实回答对方的问题。"不过你怎么知道的？"

"啊…那个、之、之前你在用早餐的时候喝了整整一杯牛奶后不是一直不舒服吗？"骑士闪躲的目光引起Omega的怀疑。王后并没有急于拆穿对方的谎言，他莞尔一笑地点头回应对方便继续善用剩余的甜点。

对于阿尔弗雷德了解自己并不感到好奇，毕竟就如年轻的Alpha所说的一样，他们曾经是要好的同伴。只是，自己怕耽误工作行程从不会进食奶类相关的食物，阿尔弗雷德又是为何要说谎？

过了几个小时，所有人聚集在客厅里吃着从菱形国特产的昂贵水果，配上昂贵的香槟不仅仅是为了迎接亚瑟的回归，同时也是在庆祝他当上王后的一周年。Omega尽可能地隐藏脸上辛酸的笑容，因为只有他和阿尔弗雷德清楚事件拖得越长，寻找齿轮的可能性也在逐渐降低。

没有真正国王带领的国家并不完整，King、Queen、Jake扮演各个不同的角色。King展现的是这个国家真正的力量，善于与邻国打交道同时也是战争上带领团队的队长。Queen则是负责本国政策以及管理，一旦发生战争国家将有Queen守护。Jake则是King与Queen的辅助，分担两人的压力平衡所有人的工作量。

然而已经一年了，国家大大小小的事只有亚瑟以及王耀在处理。堆积如山的文件、以及要实质去观察人民的生活丝毫没有空余的时间去寻找齿轮的去向，虽然阿尔弗雷德帮了大忙，但他毕竟不是国王，国家重要文件依然要进行保密工作。

有时候亚瑟在寝室里紧紧地抱住羽绒枕头，把脸埋在柔软的布料里放声尖叫发泄内心的压力。然而这又有什么用，隔天依旧要早起恢复有规律的生活以及工作。或许王耀明白这点才会强迫王后放假，不然迟早有一天他会把自己逼疯。

不知不觉到了晚上十二点，众人在酒精的催促下倍感疲倦，他们放下手头里的酒杯各自离开这凌乱不堪的空间回到寝室休息。尽管斯科特以及双胞胎兄弟不断地与阿尔弗雷德互相灌酒，但是当骑士摇摇晃晃地站在卧室门口前，看着Omega安全地进入寝室才放下心回放的画面让三人暗自窃喜。

浓度酒精的作用下亚瑟觉得自己的脑袋过于沉重，仿佛就像巨石捆绑在自己的身上在自己放手的那一霎那跌入深海中。Omega试图站稳却无法控制自己的步伐，脚步越发迅速地走到书桌前跌坐在椅子上。

在月光的照耀下昏暗的房间照射出一丝光明，一缕缕柔和的月光透过窗外的叶子照在Omega稚嫩的脸庞上。就在此时亚瑟发现书柜里被月光照耀而闪烁的一面镜子，在好奇心的驱使下王后小心翼翼地挪开书籍，将粘在书柜木板上的镜子掏出，小心翼翼地仔细端详。

亚瑟眯起双眼聚精会神地苦苦思索，他不断地翻面似乎想要从中找出一缕线索。圆形的镜子边缘有着像海螺般尖锐长条的形状，因为记忆的消失亚瑟也无法断定这是自己的物品，但从注重隐私的个性来讲似乎除了自己物品之外没人会随便进入自己的房间。

"哼…像独角兽一样。"王后摸着海螺再看向床头前独角兽一样的盏灯不假思索发出轻笑声地说道。殊不知这面镜子就像一闪暗门一样，当他不经意说出密码时一阵阵阴冷的狂风吹开了阳台的玻璃门，而王后再回头看向镜子时不再是自己的反射，而是少年时期的自己。

王后不知所措地将镜子仍在地面上，房间里充斥着Omega急躁不安的气息。正当亚瑟起身想要起身冲出房间寻求帮助时，镜子里忽然间伸出无数条绿油油的藤蔓，没等王后回过神充满魔力的植物奋发地拽住他的脚腕一点点地将他拉入镜子里。

这些植物就像拥有人类的智商一样进行思考，它们发觉亚瑟想要发出求救声时立即堵住Omega的嘴巴，任由其做无力的抵抗将他拉入镜子里的世界。就这样，Omega感觉地球在天翻地覆地疯狂转动般将他拉入另外一个世界里，而现实的世界里镜子却不停地在旋转，仿佛在等待重大的事情发生。

"唔哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！"年轻的王后被无情地扔在堆积的茅草上，他皱紧眉头揉了揉自己的太阳穴，宛如宿醉后般难受令人作呕。亚瑟艰苦地站起身抚摸自己的后背，看到将自己带入异世界的藤蔓后他加快脚步想要跟上，然而奇妙的植物就像鬼影般随风消失。

喘息的空隙间亚瑟迅速地打量四周，周围的一切是那么的熟悉只是周围的建筑比现实中还要老旧些，由此一来他十分确信自己就在黑桃国。十几年前的小型医疗诊所现在就里自己几百米的距离，而在他的世界里现在已经被私人投资而翻修成正规的大型医院，他仿佛回到过去。

尽管如此无依无靠的Omega只好继续向前走，不管怎么说先回家才是正确的选择。正当亚瑟准备离开时，那一生陪伴自己的梦魇还是出现了。『你早该死了，这个怪胎！你难道还不清楚这个国家里的人，没有一个希望你活着，为了别人着想快点自杀吧！』

那熟悉的声音，一直笼罩自己的黑暗不断催促他走向死亡的恶魔终究还是出现了。Omega双腿发软地跌坐在地面上，他颤颤巍巍地靠在房屋的墙壁上探头看着棕发身材魁梧的男子，粗暴地用指尖不断推搡着只到自己肩膀高的金发男孩。

明明不认识对方却让亚瑟心身感到惶恐，他认识眼前的男人但是强烈的恐惧感淹没他依稀的记忆。他急促的呼吸声以及心跳快速又激烈的敲击声，仿佛在试图挣脱自己的身体蹦出来。

"不、不可以！"他眼睁睁地看着男人不耐烦地拿起蝴蝶刀，眼神里充满仇恨以及报复后的快感要刺杀眼前不过14岁的男孩。哪怕亚瑟奋力抵抗内心的恐惧，但是他的身体此时变得十分沉重动弹不得，他撕心裂肺地呐喊求助周围的人却习以为常地在旁边窸窸窣窣地批判男孩，甚至有人高声雀跃地煽动对方快点杀了他。

亚瑟不敢相信眼前的一切，人们直言不讳地表达对少年的憎恨，也毫不畏惧法律的制裁只要能将他杀死。冷漠、揶揄地面对无辜生命的死亡。这里…终究不过是地狱罢了！

『给我滚开，乔治！』在欢呼雀跃的人群中一位红发青年恼怒地推开周围看戏的群众，他毫不顾忌人们的阻挡，相反前方碍眼的人他会毫不客气地一拳将他们打到在地上。『你要是敢碰他一根汗毛，我保证你这丑陋永远无法找到伴侣的可怜虫这辈子连自慰的能力都做不到。』

"斯、斯科特…"眼前的男人有着热情般火焰的发涩、和自己相同的祖母绿双眸，他那熟悉的面孔以及暴戾的个性让亚瑟松了口气。他看着长兄从对方手里抢过少年时，清楚地看到眼前泣下沾襟的男孩正是少年时期的自己。"这里难道是…平、平行世界？"

『拜托，柯克兰少爷。你为什么不能满足我们大众呢？像这样的小怪物就应该趁他在祸害其他人之前应该解决掉，免得酿成大、灾、难～』乔治揶揄地说道。他尽可能地想要在斯科特面前表现得良好，但斜眼望向抓紧哥哥衣角的Omega，惶恐地低头不敢与自己对视而瑟瑟发抖的样子更是令人忍不住抓住机会去调侃。

『You little cunt!』暴虐浮躁的柯克兰Alpha恼怒地抓住对方的衣领，不顾旁人的劝阻握紧拳头狠狠地砸在对方的脸上。猛烈的攻击让乔治无法抵挡，他随即将自己被打掉的牙齿从嘴里吐出，引起众人发出诧异的感叹。

『他是个会魔法的臭婊子！我们都知道会魔法的Omega都不是个善茬，是个邪门的巫师！为什么要让这个怪胎继续学魔法？既然是个Omega就应该乖乖待在家里还有学习如何吸吮Alpha的—』

没等Alpha能够完成剩余的句子，斯科特已经不耐烦地冲向对方将他扑倒在地面上。艳红的发涩犹如他此时的心情，斯科特揪住对方的头发让他把脸露出，同时再次重击挥打拳头在对方的脸上，直到乔治此时的外观面目全非。

『不要让我！再听到从你嘴里说出任何有关亚瑟的坏话，不然的话我现在就让你感受到不能再说话的滋味！』但这点报复远远不足以平息斯科特多年来对他的恨意。他捏紧半昏迷Alpha的双颊，言语间透露着威胁。

只见对方像个喝醉酒半丧失恐惧的汉字躺在地面上傻笑，斯科特便不再客气，粗暴地用手指伸入对方的嘴巴里掏出那柔软湿润的舌头。同一时间他捡起乔治掉落的蝴蝶刀，他收起脸上暴怒的表上下打量对方后露出不屑的神情，趁对方对自己放松警惕的同时斯科特嗤笑地发出生，下一秒将刀片抵在对方的舌叶上威胁。

看着男人精华失措的样子让斯科特得到大大的满足感，他轻轻地划开看着绯红的血液缓缓用处于唾液融为一体。浓厚的血液的铁味在口腔里排华，这时乔治才真正感到害怕。

『斯科特！不要这样、我们走…我们回家了好不好，我求求你！』男人的丑态很快展现在大众面前，他的裤子被自己的尿液淋湿却不敢开口多说一句话。

『啧…算你好运！』好在亚瑟即使出手阻拦斯科特更过分的行为，虽然他同样憎乔治，但他不需要哥哥过激的行为导致自己再次沦为被施暴的对象。

血流不止的Alpha因为惊吓过度而昏迷，斯科特不屑地大力踢对方的小腹，直到对方卷缩成球他才满意。再看看楚楚可怜的少年哭得泣不成声，他知道自己有时候无法可治掩埋在内心里的暴力，这也着实吓到亚瑟。无奈之下斯科特将瘦弱的少年抱起，他转身的那一霎那群众也失去地让出一道路让两人迅速离开。

"这到底怎么回事…"亚瑟不敢相信眼前熟悉又陌生的一切，他仿佛曾在噩梦中见过此类场景的碎片，但同时他无法确定是否因为自己惊吓过度而产生的错觉，还是酒精后产生的幻觉。

『这并不是你的幻觉，亚瑟…』

"谁？你是谁！"脑海里传出细微的声音不断地重复这一句话。亚瑟赶忙起身捂住耳朵跟随离开的斯科特以及少年，这份痛苦不堪的片段让他感到反胃。这并不是他的幻觉？那到底是什么意思…他到底在哪里，该怎么回去？

"斯科特，这到底是怎么回事…"亚瑟好不容易跟上青年的脚步，他想要拉住斯科特的胳膊让对方看向自己时却发现他无法触碰任何人。王后眼睁睁地看着自己纤细的手指穿过哥哥的身体，然而此时红发青年就像是本平静的水面因为自己的拨弄而波澜起伏，直到他收回手一切才恢复原状。

『这里是你内心深处掩埋的记忆。』

『那痛苦不堪、肮脏、充满悔恨和黑暗的回忆。』

此时亚瑟才缓缓抬起头，看着少年时期的自己皱紧眉头露出邪恶的獠牙，像是在怨恨自己将他封印在此处。胆战心惊的Omega缓缓地退后两步想要临阵脱逃，不过回想现实中许多无法拼凑的谜团，最终亚瑟还是经不住好奇地继续问道，"你、你是谁…"

『我就是过去的你，而你是未来的我。』


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

亚瑟丝毫不敢怠慢脚步，紧随Alpha宽厚的背影穿过熙来攘往的大街小巷。中午明媚的阳光皎阳似火 ，周边满是杂沓的人群生，繁忙的商家不忘拦住进入眼帘的路人像他们介绍自家美味鲜嫩的佳肴，而斯科特十分灵活巧妙地躲开纠缠不清的商人，似乎一切对他来说都是家常便饭。

当他们终于走出奢侈繁华环境来到辽阔的草坪时，斯科特才缓下自己匆忙的脚步。夏日的树叶十分茂盛，绿油油的树叶撑起了一大片阴凉的空地，耀眼的阳光透过树叶的缝隙照射在地面上犹如萤火虫般靡丽。

一阵暖风微微吹起男孩凌乱的头发，王后不由自主地加快脚步走到斯科特身旁，他好奇地歪头全神贯注地端视少年时期的自己。那稚嫩圆润的脸蛋满是瘀青，嘴角尖依然残留已凝固的血块令人心疼不已。

"过去的我…是吗？"尽管过去的几分钟过得十分荒谬，他仿佛就像在看着舞台剧一样自身在外，但他却无法继续欺骗自己这是一场荒唐的噩梦。因为他的内心已经本能的反应早已接受这样的事实，不过这种厚此薄彼的待遇到底持续了多长时间，又是什么愿意造就他的失意？

亚瑟只记得自己某日起来后便十分畏惧外面的世界，他的脑海里一片空白甚至不愿回想起过往，同时故意回避自己失意的问题。他的童年除了哥哥们以及仆人做朋友外没有其他特殊的回忆，只是依稀记得自己十分厌恶踏出城堡半步。

哪怕是自家的果园只要一只脚跨出门槛，他的内心中便会萌生莫名的恐惧。仿佛有千万只修长冰冷的手抓住他的身体试图将他撕裂，更是有恶魔紧紧地掐住他的脖子，在耳边不断地诱导他走向黑暗深渊一同坠入地狱，因为那才是他真正的归宿。

久而久之出门成为他的梦魇，直到他18岁随着时间的流逝人们也逐渐以往他的存在，仿佛那会魔法的Omega不过是谣言罢了。一切看上去是那么的安然而又惬意，尽管流言随风飘散地被遗忘，但人们丑恶的内心还是一成不变，没人会因为毁掉一个人的童年而感到愧疚，也没有人在意受害者需要用一生去治愈童年。

『亚瑟，我们到家了。』斯科特温柔的呼唤声让王后回过神，发现他们已经进入城堡里。年轻的Alpha小心翼翼地弯下自己的身躯，等待睡意朦胧的Omega从自己的身上下来。少年倦懒地伸了伸懒腰，眼前的视觉一片模糊任由斯科特牵起他的小手走到客厅里。

只见两位女伯爵放下平日里端庄谈吐尔雅的作风，懒散地坐在柔软的沙发上手里拿着曲奇饼干，一只手端起红茶谈笑风生。尽管他们的行为举止没有平日里的雍荣闲雅，但骨子里的天生高贵的气质，以及旖旎典雅的外观无法遮掩。

然而当柯克兰兄弟俩踏入客厅的瞬间，丽莎伯爵斜眼谛视小儿子时立即收起她先前的微笑。她伸出修长的手指挥了挥手命令亚瑟走到自己的面前，亚瑟惊慌失措地拽着斯科特的袖子不放，直到Alpha轻轻地推着他的后背鼓舞Omega去面对自己的母亲。

『谁做的？』看着少年唯唯诺诺的样子，丽莎伯爵心里气急败坏但更多的是心疼。她温柔地抚摸少年受伤的脸颊来回仔细检查，玫瑰粉香的味道在母亲身上令人怡然自得，但很快伯爵的问题让少年立刻警惕起来。他实在不擅自隐藏自己的信息素，焦虑、惶恐的气味已经逐渐蔓延。

『那、那个…』亚瑟紧紧地揪住自己的衬衫不断玩弄，闪烁其辞、眼神回避凶神恶煞的女伯爵。他知道要是母亲知道真相后乔治今后的人生只有死路一条，但他不愿意被其他人当作懦弱的小鬼被人瞧不起。他只想要悄无声息地度过每一日，就算是没人能记得他的存在也罢，他也不想引火烧身。

贝尔夫人似乎明白少年的用意，她连忙起身将七窍生烟的Beta按回沙发上，自己则是从包里拿出小盒药膏走到亚瑟的身旁。她温文尔雅地收起裙子舒徐地蹲在少年面前，脱下白色蕾丝的手套秀出她那修长洁白的手指握住亚瑟的手，另外一只手则是蘸在乳色的药膏上小心翼翼地涂抹在瘀青的伤口上。

亚瑟深知母亲火爆的脾气，毕竟家里的四兄弟都遗传自母亲。不知从何时期，备受自责的Omega不再像以往拿着木剑追逐哥哥们嬉戏，而是学习针线活，似乎只有这样才能平复他暴躁的个性。

年幼的Omega太过在乎他人的看法，他只是想要得到众人的认可。想要和普通人一样拥有朋友、无忧无虑地去小镇里旅游、和大家一起度过狂欢的节日，而不是被当成怪物般遭人唾弃。不知不觉中，亚瑟逐渐改正外人不喜欢自己身上的缺点，然而久而久之他也失去了自我。

有时候他十分钦慕兄长，斯科特代表家族的力量、勇气、正义，帕德里克及威廉则代表聪慧、伶俐。似乎所有优点都被家里的Alpha占据，他们就像出生自带光环得到上帝的祝福与溺爱，而自己却被遗忘冷落在角落里是家庭的累赘。

『乔治做的。』斯科特轻轻推搡亚瑟让他回答母亲，只见Omega剧烈地摇头抗拒他才不耐烦地替弟弟回答。

『乔、乔治！？那个该死的斯兰特家族的乔治？下次让我见到那个混蛋一定要撕烂他的—』听到此人的名字丽莎怒气冲天地拍着桌子，柯克兰家有债必还的原则让伯爵心身歹念。景观如此她还是无法控制胸中的怒火，抓起茶杯气愤地扔到墙上，看着昂贵的陶瓷家具零星的碎片扩散在地面上。

『你就是亚瑟？』忽然间亚瑟松散的衬衫被身后的人轻轻地拽住，突如其来的重量使Omega好奇地转头望向年幼的Alpha。

『嗯、嗯…』亚瑟饶有兴趣地低头看向比自己矮半个男孩有着一双目光清澈的大眼，那迷人的蓝色眼眸就像世界名贵的矢车菊蓝宝石一样璀璨。少年在得到亚瑟肯定的回答后眯眼粲然一笑，那可爱的笑容犹如烈火般能将冰心融化。

『嗨！我是阿尔弗雷德！阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯！你比母亲介绍的可爱多了。』

"噗—"话音刚落所有人都目瞪口呆地看着天真烂漫的男孩站在原地爽朗地微笑，王后更是想不到现在表现得老奸巨猾的骑士在童年时期是如此的讨人喜爱。

到底是什么造就了如今冷酷无情的青年，亚瑟若有所思地看着性格豁达的小Alpha不禁陷入回忆。阿尔弗雷德似乎比他还更了解自己，在失意之前年轻的骑士对于自己来说又是怎样的存在呢？

当他面对那诡计多端的国王，还有回想起自己被对方的种种暴行时，他有时候背脊发凉双手无法克制地颤抖。亚瑟不知道这到底是肚子里一股无处发泄的怒火造成的，还是他害怕失去阿尔弗雷德后会再次回到伊始。

阿尔弗雷德真的单纯只是他幼年时期的玩伴吗？有时候亚瑟怀疑对方有预知未来的能力，骑士陪伴自己的这一年来他仿佛多出了可以依靠的伙伴。在冷清的城堡里大臣们各自打着小主意，这一切对于他们来说就像赌博一样选择正确的君主好让自己的下半生能够活得轻松点。

阿尔弗雷德似乎对这些密谋丝毫不感兴趣，就像他所说的一样，他的存在是为了服侍时钟挑选的国王与王后。但有时候亚瑟也认为他冷静得可怕，似乎缺少了人情味。不、或许说他相似看清了这盘棋，只是从容地走着下一步吞噬对手，他胸有成竹仿佛他掌控了一切。

亚瑟无法看透每日陪伴自己的Alpha，从表面上看他只是个单纯的年轻人。喜欢运动，豁达的个性更是吸引不少追求者以及朋友，做事有目标和规划，他的缺点除了大大咧咧以外无从挑剔。但每当亚瑟回想起阿尔弗雷德灼热宽厚的手紧紧握住他的手腕时，黯然销魂的眼神里写满了哀求，他在恳求王后对他下狠手施展魔法，哪怕是诅咒他也好他需要亚瑟亲自动手，这到底又是为了什么？

尽管亚瑟失去童年的记忆，但是他心知肚明所有人都讨厌他。并不是因为他那狠毒的嘴巴，也不是因为Omega统治黑桃国，而是他作为Omega拥有过于强大的魔法。实际上到现在亚瑟只清楚自己体内压制住大量的魔力，可悲的是他并对操控庞大的魔法并不熟悉。

人民并不尊重他，而是在绝对的权威下选择低头。这并不是他想要的，他从来没想过伤害任何人，只是这天赋早已让他与常人隔离。阿尔弗雷德是第一个恳求他使用魔力的，为了迎接战争和保护这个国家他需要面对自己。然而他不清楚阿尔弗雷德为何会笃定战争的来临，毕竟从前两任国王与王后开始战争不过是科学以及经济上的斗争，从未出现过实质性上的战争。

然而更傻的是他自己，虽然那天被阿尔强迫使用魔法而造成两人关系的破裂。但亚瑟也意识到了在真正国王回归之前，他们国家永远处于弱势状态，一直防守总有一天那道防护墙还是会被攻击得粉身碎骨。但每当他想要使用魔法时，潜意识里的恐惧总是打断他的斗志。

『呜哇！』在男孩的尖叫声中惊醒的王后终于回过神，他看着凶神恶煞的斯科特双手举起阿尔弗雷德将他靠在墙上，皱紧眉头仔细端详着这年幼的生物。

『斯、斯科特…别这样，赶快放他下来！』亚瑟的双颊就像西红柿般红润，他依然为突然的夸奖感到害羞不已，嘴角尖不断抽搐他努力克制自己不要露出笑容。斯科特无奈地翻起白眼，似乎对弟弟的行为感到无药可就，就连王后也无奈地揉了揉太阳穴只希望过去的自己能够振作点。

在一旁的阿尔弗雷则是没心没肺地咯咯笑，他只觉得自己在说实话没必要遮遮掩掩的。见斯科特不愿意放他下来，阿尔弗雷德调皮地伸出双手揉捏对方的双颊做出各种奇怪的表情引起周围人发出大笑声。

在母亲的严厉呵斥下斯科特才乖乖将男孩放下，红发Alpha鄙夷地看着金发男孩不知廉耻地跑到亚瑟身旁握住他的手，他对亚瑟的喜爱不但没有刻意隐瞒，相反放肆地放出大量信息素让对方明白。

『好了，亚瑟你带阿尔去花园玩吧，我等下会吩咐仆人把曲奇和牛奶给你们送过去。』因为阿尔弗雷德的天真无邪把大家都逗笑，所有人都淡忘先前令人烦恼的事情。

『我们走吧！』见到亚瑟点头答应小，Alpha笑嘻嘻地抱紧少年的胳膊，没等他反应过来阿尔弗雷德已经拉住Omega全力冲刺地跑向花一样的海洋。

两人就这样消失在众人面前，正当王后要追上去的瞬间他发现客厅里原本热闹的声音也在一瞬间戛然而止。亚瑟忍不住缓缓地走回去查看，发现母亲、贝尔夫人以及斯科特就像服装店里的朔料模特一样两眼空洞，他们的动作停止在少年亚瑟最后一次见到他们的那瞬间。

亚瑟忽然意识到这一切并不是梦境，自从来到这个空间后这一切发生的事情也逐渐出现在自己记忆的脑海里。打从一开始这里从头彻尾都是被自己抛弃的记忆之门，而现在也正被自己一点点地解开那隐藏在潜意识里11年的噩梦。

王后失魂落魄一瘸一拐地跟在Omega身后，他不知道应该如何去面对。在这空间里他无法主宰，感觉十分的孤独好像自己一辈子都会被困在这里一样，令人心生恐惧。

『贝尔夫人和母亲不在这里了，你也不需要装作喜欢我来讨母亲欢心了。』两人到了花园中央的茶室后，亚瑟轻轻甩开抓住资金紧紧不放的小手。亚瑟有些消沉，他知道这一定是母亲为了自己着想联合一个小孩骗自己编造虚假朋友。尽管他希望得到他人的认可，但并没有可悲到要做到自欺欺人的地步。

『为什么要装做喜欢你？』阿尔弗雷德主动牵起松开自己的手，他疑惑地抬头望向比自己高出一个头的少年。亚瑟犹如夏天茂盛的密林般碧绿的双眸灌满了泪水，在刺眼的阳光下熠熠生辉。

『没人会喜欢会魔法的Omega...好了，赶快回去吧。』少年急忙用自己脏兮兮的衬衫擦掉眼角间的泪水，对方不过是11岁的孩子罢了，他没必要向一个无知的小孩诉苦。毕竟就连大人都责怪母亲生出一个怪物，口无遮拦的孩子又能好到哪里去。

『魔法？酷毙了！我说你能教我吗？是不是能够飞起来、瞬间移动那样的！』相反，阿尔弗雷德激动地拽着对方的手，瞪大他炯炯有神的双眼期待着亚瑟能够告诉他更多有关魔法的内容。

亚瑟犹豫片刻后，最终还是拗不过小Alpha点头答应。就在这一天Omega将自己所有的知识传教给阿尔弗雷德，经管对方变现的懵懂却也丝毫不影响他的好奇心。在亚瑟展现魔法之前他不停地撒娇恳求Omega，甚至轻而易举地在搂住少年腰部的同时将他举起。

对方顽固的个性让亚瑟甘拜下风，他轻轻地用食指点在男孩的额头上，不过眨眼的功夫阿尔弗雷德的身体逐渐飘浮在地面上。就在这时亚瑟也一同加入，他随便挥了挥手指，在盘子里的曲奇饼干一个个就像是俯有灵魂般从盘子里跳出来，跨过一步步空气走到两人面前，阿尔弗雷德笑得合不拢嘴玩得不亦乐乎。

接下来的交谈中亚瑟得知琼斯夫妇要出国度蜜月，所以接下来的一个月小Alpha将会寄宿在自己家里，而他的妹妹恰好在父亲带去探望爷爷时将她留在老爷家里。就在王后疑惑他的记忆究竟会进行到什么地步时时间再次停止，然而这次他眼前的景象犹如盘旋半不断飞快转动，一股剧烈疼痛不断地侵入他的脑海里。

"嗯…怎么回事？"亚瑟蹲在地面上抱紧自己的脑袋，当耳鸣逐渐消失他才肯缓缓地睁开双眼，然而就在此时王后发现自己站在农庄外接受雨水的洗礼。

王后看着少年时期的自己与阿尔弗雷德犹如人偶半僵硬地站在原地，他揉了揉自己的太阳穴忍受着沉重的雨水拍打在他的身上走到两人面前。就在他触碰Omega肩膀的瞬间大量的记忆不断地涌入王后的脑海里，剧烈的疼痛感再次来袭，亚瑟跪在湿润的泥土俯下身体抱紧自己瘦弱的身体捂住地尖叫。

他想起来了，想起丢失记忆的原因。是他一手毁灭了自己的前途…他的自私、他的无知、他的懦弱酝酿成一发不可收拾的悲剧。


	8. Chapter 8

艾瑞克.琼斯的妻子，贝尔.卡尔斯是黑桃过德高望重的Omega淑女。卡尔斯家族直径也是炙手可热的商家，虽然他们不是贵族却得到众人一样的尊敬。贝尔不仅仅学识渊博同时待人和蔼可亲，是当地知名的护士长，孩子们经常围着他团团转。她同时也是伊丽莎白伯爵的青梅竹马，两人不啻天渊的性格互补了各自的缺点，也造就他们的友情坚不可摧。

两家人的居住地虽然相隔一定的距离，但每次艾瑞克作为皇家的大将需要离开国家时，丽莎总是会敞开心扉欢迎她的到来。贝尔市场拜访柯克兰庄园似乎成了家常便饭，她总是带来数不胜数的零食给三兄弟，甚至在得知亚瑟是拥有魔法的Omega而处处求师遭到拒绝后，她会叮嘱艾瑞克从各国带来最好的魔法书记让他自学。

有时候亚瑟会质疑贝尔的意图，然而每次他得到的是对方的祝福，这让年幼的Omega感到愧疚，他每晚都会像上帝祷告希望自己能够得到救赎。在他认识阿尔弗雷德之后Omega才真正了解贝尔的心情，因为这年轻气盛的小Alpha在外人眼里和自已一样被称之为『怪物』。

拥有者出众的力量有时候未必是一件好事，他只能小心翼翼地活着，无法像正常人一样发有喜怒哀乐。尽管他只有11岁，但从出生的那一刻起他就注定无法像同龄人一样有正常的生活，无法像孩子一样抱住母亲撒娇，也无法靠在父亲怀里紧紧地拥抱发泄自己的痛苦，因为他的力量会让他所爱的人受伤。

阿尔弗雷德在六岁时曾因为和艾米莉抢最心爱的巧克力曲奇饼而发生事故，母亲在中间阻止双胞胎兄妹打闹，小Alpha不过是一时任性甩开贝尔的手，却造成母亲意外装到桌子上。父亲闻声赶来斥责他的胡闹，尽管贝尔脸上努力地露出微笑制止丈夫，但这也成为阿尔弗雷德的心理阴影。

自从那天之后他尽可能地与家人保持肢体接触，就算是委屈他只需要抱住自己就足够了。无聊的时候，他只需要父亲送的木偶侍卫玩具。开心的时候只要大声笑出来，能够让他人感受到就好了，然而伤心痛苦的时候他却只能掩埋在心里。

零星的记忆逐渐完整，王后回想起在皇宫的这一年里阿尔弗雷德对他的点点滴滴照顾是何等的用心，又是多么克制。在他的记忆中第一天与Alpha相识，对方的手指轻如羽毛般触碰自己，温柔地牵着他的手道花园里游玩。

这一个月以来或许是阿尔弗雷德这一生中过得最自由自在日子，直到有一天这样无忧无虑的生活仿佛就像梦境一样，当分针指着12时闹钟响亮地发出刺耳的铃声，他们终究还是要从睡梦中清醒。

"哈啊！"亚瑟奋力地张开双眼倒吸一口凉气，记忆被植入大脑的瞬间心脏仿佛短暂地停止过。当他清醒过后仿佛又活了过来，大量的空气不断地灌入他的肺部，怦怦跳的心脏也迟迟无法平复。

忽然乌云密布的天空中开始电闪雷鸣，过不一会儿冰冷的雨水再次无情地拍打着他瘦弱的身体。雷声一直都是亚瑟最大的恐惧，仿佛就像堕落的自己在坠入满是岩浆的深渊时，人们冷漠无情地嘲讽着他，甚至大声欢呼他永远的逝去。

然而他的记忆又再次中断，他只记得在某一天清晨拗不过阿尔弗雷德的撒娇答应他一起进城游玩。亚瑟用斗篷尽可能地遮住自己，以防有人认出他后会破坏接下来剩余的行程。

这一天他与阿尔弗雷德玩的不亦乐乎，头一次品尝到交友的乐趣，一同分享他内心止不住的幸福、悲伤。没人注意到他的存在，他就像正常人一样与朋友在宽阔的草坪上自由的奔跑，饿的时候在周边的小商铺买几块奶味浓厚的香甜面包，仿佛没人能够阻挡他的快乐。

直到夜幕悄无声息地降临，亚瑟看到周边小巷的路灯逐渐被点燃，他才意识到自己与阿尔弗雷德玩到忘我。Omega看了看中央市区里的钟塔，还有10分钟就要晚上八点了，他已经错过与家人的晚餐。

迫在眉睫Omega立即抓住小Alpha的手腕往庄园城堡的方向跑去，两人匆匆忙忙地离开时穿过捷径小巷。面对迎来的陌生人亚瑟迅速地侧过身体，避开与他人的接触。阿尔弗雷德则没那么好运，他矮小的身体在黑暗中令人难以察觉，小Alpha意外地直接迎面撞倒身材魁梧的男人。

『啧...Son of a….哪个瞎子这么不长眼的！』一股莫名的冲击力忽然撞上男人的肚子，对方还没从疼痛在反应过来，他在倒退一步时忽然踩空重重地摔倒地面上。男人身后的伙伴也因为突如其来的重量撞击在身上，同时湿滑的地面使得他们犹如多米诺骨牌一个接着一个倒下。

光晕缭绕的月色照耀在凶神恶煞的男人上，顿时间亚瑟觉得自己无法呼吸，仿佛氧气在这一瞬间被抽空一般，令人背脊发凉，双腿发软地瘫坐在潮湿肮脏的地面上。男人很快认出亚瑟，他从先前大发雷霆的暴戾个性迅速转化成挑衅，成年的Alpha蹲坐在Omega的面前恼怒地捏紧他柔嫩茭白的肌肤。

『乔、乔治…求求你…求求你放过我们！』Omega汗毛竖立地缩卷抱紧他顾收入才的身躯，不断地搓着和起的双手真诚地恳求对方。

亚瑟甚至没有勇气直视乔治，光是哀求就已经用尽他的全力去挣扎，热泪也不断地在他的眼眶中打转着。少年注意到对方讪笑地瞪大双眸看着自己，就像享受一只被箭射穿心脏的梅花鹿在死亡前痛苦的挣扎。Omega终究意识到自己的乞求对于乔治来说不过是逢场作戏，他享受亚瑟做出无力挣扎，到最后意识到自己无路可退而陷入绝望的过程。

『放过你们？不对吧，这个时候你应该乞求我的原谅才对！！』乔治不慌不忙地站起身，从口袋里掏出小铁盒里的雪茄以及打火机。他粗糙的拇指一次又一次地打在翘板上，火花每次亮起Omega能够清晰地看到对方狰狞的面孔。

终于年长的Alpha点起了雪茄，他迅速地将打火机塞回口袋里。白色的浓烟在乌黑的小巷里格外的明显。他毫不在乎地抬起脚，用那沉甸甸的靴子踩在亚瑟的后脑上强迫他跪在地面上想自己求饶。

见亚瑟的呼吸不断地变得急促，他身上的信息素也不断变得混乱，仿佛在惶恐中随时能够休克。然而似乎备受威胁、焦虑的气味才能够引发男人的兴趣。阿尔弗雷德味道对方身上的腥臭味，或许说他是个变态也丝毫不为过，因为男孩此时非常明白对方在处于兴奋状态。

『嘿！你这个丑陋的混蛋离亚瑟远点！』年幼的Alpha不甘示弱地抓起地上的小石头砸在男人的太阳穴上。乔治目光短暂地离开Omega，让他好不容易有机会能够好好呼吸，他似乎都没察觉到自己一直以来因为畏怯而一直屏住呼吸。

『哈哈哈哈哈！真是有意思？小朋友，这个时候可不是逞强装作英雄的时候。』乔治拍着手缓缓地走到阿尔弗雷德面前，小Alpha身后的男人也一同发出嗤之以鼻的笑声。下一秒对方便抓住阿尔弗雷德昂贵丝绸的衬衫，留下灰土的手印将男孩扯起。

『你喜欢这个怪物？那我就让你眼睁睁地看着我要如何摧毁这个Omega。』阿尔弗雷德双脚离开地面不断挥脚试图挣脱，而真正激怒他的正式对方口无遮拦的嘴巴。乔治就在大笑时，被小Alpha用尽全力的拳头砸在他沾满胡渣的脸上。

原本以为他不过是普通孩子才放任他胡闹，然而乔治根本没想过他的对手才是货真价实的怪物。阿尔弗雷德似乎被开启奇怪的开关，他身上丝毫感受不到孩童的气息，仿佛就像一条毒蛇一样灵敏迅速地穿过其他Alpha，看着被自己打怕在地男人，那双冰冷的眼神似乎正在等待对手昏迷才要进食。

『阿尔！』他还是大意了，当亚瑟发出尖叫声时阿尔弗雷德才意识到身后的已经站着另外一个魁梧的Alpha，这次他揪住男孩松软的发丝砸在石墙上。一阵晕眩的突袭时阿尔弗雷德无法站稳，他犹如醉汉般跌跌撞撞地走到Omega面前，丝毫没有察觉到身后的人发出惊恐的叫声，只有自己急促的呼吸以及心脏的跳动声占据他的大脑。

然而当他的头脑逐渐清晰时，阿尔弗雷德之看到红色的血液飞溅到冰冷的灰色墙壁上，还有纸一样苍白的Omega脸上。小Alpha立即转头回看时，所有人都变得血肉模糊死相十分难看，他们的身躯似乎被人强行扭转，内脏、骨头分裂，在极其痛苦的过程中死亡。

『亚瑟…？』阿尔弗雷德跪在地上看着痛哭在地面上的Omega，留下疑惑的小Alpha颤颤巍巍地接受这残酷的事实。

王后看到了…这才是自己真正在隐藏的东西。他从来没有后悔过为了保护阿尔弗雷德死在那些人手里，而先一步使用魔法压榨对方身体。他想要隐藏的是自己在这次屠杀过后嗜血成瘾的个性，还有他过去所会的魔法都应该永远地封印在记忆深处，永不得被释放。

当年的自己发现杀人是多么令人感到愉悦的事情，那些曾经瞧不起自己的、在他面前十分碍眼的人们永远会畏惧他，甚至不敢多看自己一眼。让世界屈服与自己这种想法是多么令人汹涌澎湃，他想要报仇，将这些年最忌所受到的伤害都一一还给所有人！

然而当亚瑟不断地迷失在自己的思路里时，阿尔弗雷德一次又一次温柔，又忧愁地呼唤着他的名字。他看着男孩那双真挚双眸，意料之外的是他的眼睛里透露满是对自己的关爱，没有一丝的厌恶甚至悔恨，他真的要继续辜负眼前的Alpha吗？

『嗯…』思考良久后，亚瑟缓缓地点头回应道。见亚瑟没事的男孩一把将他抱在怀里，或许当时的自己还不知道，但如今的皇后知道他所有的想法都被阿尔弗雷德看在眼里。

阿尔弗雷德不单单有过于常人的力气，犹如闪电般飞快的速度，还有能够解读他人信息素的本领也逐渐被开发。最终亚瑟还是选择放弃让自己随心所愿地坠入深渊，冷静下来后比起复仇他更害怕自己真的失去家人还有阿尔弗雷德，而为了以防自己恶劣的想法再次萌生亚瑟下定决心将记忆永久地封存起来。

阿尔弗雷德缓缓打开落地窗，任由夏天的暖风吹过。看着白色的窗帘与微风一起舞蹈，像个害羞的少女穿着洁白的裙子在月光下飘飘起舞。手中高球被里灌满了枫叶一样颜色的白兰地，他轻轻地转动享受着周围一片寂静唯独有冰块与杯子碰撞时发出清脆的声音。

柔和的月光的照耀下，手里的酒精混合着圆形的冰块闪闪烁烁，就像希世之珍的钻石般璀璨。每个孤独的夜晚里年轻的Alpha最喜爱享用一杯酒，只是为了帮助他忘记埋藏在心里多年的悔恨，也只有这样他才能够毫无愧疚地安心入睡。

『咣啷！！！』忽然间从楼上传来玻璃的坠落声，阿尔弗雷德本想是仆人不小心打碎杯子而造成的。就在冰冷的杯子紧贴他温热的嘴唇时，骑士瞪大他那蔚蓝的瞳眼，恍然大悟地意识到自己的大意。

"亚瑟！"阿尔弗雷德连忙放下杯子赶忙转身跑回大厅，丝滑的布料遮住眼前的道路使青年不耐烦地将窗帘推开，马不停蹄地来到王后的房间。

近日又快到一年一度的记者大会，世界闻名的所有报社都会聚集在黑桃国的会议室可以尽情提问，不管是对本国的政治、宪法、医疗、福利等，还有国王与王后的私人生活也将会在所有闪耀的灯光点下暴露。

然而大臣与王后心里都十分明白，近年的金库已经被国王挥霍得所剩无几，甚至大部分国家所需维修和施工的建筑都是由柯克兰家族自掏腰包。王后主要负责的是国内的政策，而国王则负责国际，现在医疗、教育不完善、贫富差距在短短几年不断地拉开距离使人们对亚瑟更是愤愤不平。

尽管如此，他们依旧无法将事实公布于众。尤其是自从答应克里斯托弗的要求已经将近一年的距离了，人们只会对内部的隐瞒更是火冒三丈。现在他们只能祈祷找到齿轮的下落，否则的话他们真的是有苦说不出了。

"失礼了，王后。" 阿尔弗雷德轻轻地敲三次门，转动门把时发现是从内部上锁的。现在时间紧急，他可没时间去找管家拿备份钥匙，要是在那之前有人趁机绑架王后的话他会后悔一辈子，对他更是一种屈辱。

Alpha微微向后推，他轻而易举地一脚踹开结实的大门，看着木门在剧烈的冲击力里不断来回摇摆。阿尔弗雷德抓住门把缓缓地打开门，月色明亮，被踢开的木屑也不断地在空气中徘徊。

阿尔弗雷德看着凌乱不堪的房间已经做出最坏的打算，零星的玻璃碎片布满整个房间，丽莎伯爵精心装修的房间如今已经破烂不堪，所有的装饰品东倒西歪，甚至有些插入在墙里。

"唔嗯…"凌乱的房间，以及地板上清晰的指甲抓痕以及残留的血迹，每个线索都像隐形的针线刺入他的心脏。阿尔弗雷德的呼吸声逐渐变得沉重、凌乱，这是他四年里第一次感到如此惴惴不安，难道他会再次失去亚瑟吗？

忽然墙角边发出Omega痛苦的挣扎声，阿尔弗雷德才终于平静下来转身看向全身湿透的Omega。骑士赶忙脱下身上的外套盖在对方湿淋淋的身体，对方两眼空洞仿佛失去了灵魂，他亚麻发色的刘海依旧滴着冰冷的水在地面上。

"亚、亚瑟！你听得到吗？亚瑟？！"阿尔弗雷德温热的双手覆盖在王后冰凉的肌肤上，他的双眼迷离仿佛魂飞魄散的行尸走肉。冷静下后，Alpha发现对方身上有着雨水的味道，同时Omega恍恍惚惚的状态令人担忧，直到他看到地面上破碎的魔镜。

阿尔弗雷德比任何人再清楚不过了，毕竟那天正是他吃力地用自己矮小的身体拖着昏迷不醒的Omega回到庄园。同时也是他亲眼看到亚瑟施展魔法将童年的所有记忆都封存在镜子里，第二天醒来对于Omega来说自己不过是可以随手抛弃的玩伴，永远忘记陪伴自己的男孩。

Alpha小心翼翼地将亚瑟包入怀里，将他放到柔软的床垫上，自己则是熟悉地走到Omega的衣柜里将睡衣抽出来递给亚瑟。阿尔弗雷德意识到自己不应该继续留在这里，应该给王后一些私人空间。

"对不起…你一直以来都很孤独吧..."就在阿尔弗雷德转身要离开时亚瑟忽然抓住他的手腕，Omega几乎是用尽全力将对方拉到自己的身上。

千钧一发之际，阿尔弗雷德的双手压在床上支撑住自己，自己险些压在Omega瘦弱的身体。亚瑟双手缓缓地捧起青年方正的脸，他毫不在意对方的亲近，倒不如说更是了在其中，毕竟这次他终于能够好好地欣赏对方英俊的五官。

"没人能够与你一起分担这份沉重的压力和担忧，是我抛弃了你…"亚瑟皱紧眉头隐忍着不让泪水流出，可通红的鼻尖与眼眶还有那满腔鼻音的声音早就将他出卖。阿尔弗雷德修长的刘海遮住眼睛，他很好的隐藏自己的气息让Omega捉摸不透，甚至焦炙的气味正不断蔓延着。

"嘘…别说了。"阿尔弗雷德小声地说道。他不知道该如何回答亚瑟，他恨亚瑟抛下自己一人面对所有困难。他恨亚瑟在母亲与艾米莉去世后没人能够哭诉，他恨亚瑟在父亲酗酒后没有寻求诉苦的对象，但同样的，他恨亚瑟再深也爱他有多深。

"对不起…对不起，求求你别恨我…"见阿尔弗雷德不肯回答自己，亚瑟居然翻身将对方压在身下。他卷缩着自己冰凉的身体，鼻尖不断地凑近对方的脖子嗅着Alpha犹如海盐薄荷的气味，似乎只有这样他才能够平息那躁动不安的内心。

"我怎么可能会恨得下去…"阿尔弗雷德自然明白，当年如果不是因为亚瑟自己早就死在那些人手中。同时这些年他早已不再怨恨亚瑟，他只想听亚瑟亲口说出自己的理由。而当阿尔弗雷德转头看向身上的男人时，对方已经打着小声的呼噜，安逸地躺在Alpha结实温热的胸膛上睡着了。

啊…他多么想用着双手紧紧地拥抱他所爱的人，想要哭出来甚至哀求眼前熟睡的Omega别再离开自己。但这一切是那么的困难，并不是他放不下过去，而是未来里他会成为亚瑟的把柄，成为克里斯托弗的筹码。所以哪怕过程再漫长、煎熬他也绝对不会轻易地说出『我爱你』。

Alpha知道亚瑟现在的撒娇与缠人不过是Omega受到惊吓后的表现，到了隔天他必定会后悔今天的所作所为。不过也罢，阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地拉起被子覆盖在两人身上，他时刻注意自己的力道不给亚瑟成为任何负担。

相比之下，亚瑟更像一只在睡梦中伸懒腰的小猫，他紧紧地抱住阿尔弗雷德的脖子不放，温热的呼吸也不断吹打在Alpha敏感的颈侧上，可见亚瑟十分喜爱阿尔弗雷德身上独特的气味。

阿尔弗雷德轻声叹了口气后将手搭在对方纤细的腰上，同时一只手玩弄着对方蓬松的头发。看着对方恬逸地躺在自己身上，那张可爱的脸蛋上锁紧的皱眉也终于消失了。或许是报复，也或许是对自己多年来坚持的奖励，年轻的Alpha看着熟睡的Omega不断地在睡梦中咬着自己红润的下唇。他的左手爱抚着对方稚嫩的脸庞，粗糙的拇指来回扫着他的额骨，最后在情欲的驱使下他还是轻轻将自己的嘴唇覆盖在那犹如棉花糖般柔软的双唇上。

这样小小的报复似乎让阿尔弗雷德内心感到大大的满足，但是这样也罢，这个秘密他将会守口如瓶地带入棺材。哪怕他最终无法和亚瑟走到一起，所以上帝啊…求求你了，就让他这样任性一回吧。


	9. Chapter 9

体型圆润又毛茸茸的知更鸟站在树枝上与同伴雀跃地嬉戏着，它脆耳的鸣叫声透过一层单薄的玻璃清洗可见。前夜敞开的窗帘让明媚的阳光洒在宽敞的卧室里，暖洋洋的气氛更是让人嗜睡，Omega在睡梦中情不自禁地用脸颊蹭了蹭对方的胸膛继续进入梦乡，留下处于兴奋边缘的Alpha一日都不敢合眼地盯着洛可可装饰风格的天花板。

阿尔弗雷德对昨晚自己十分恶劣的行为感到懊悔，他看着胸膛上的Omega惬意地休息打着轻声的呼噜，他心里的愧疚感更是沉重。亚瑟粉红的双颊就像玫瑰般泽润，他金色修长翘起的睫毛十分诱人，阿尔弗雷德视线无法从对方的身上移开，哪怕他一直在心里告诫自己他还是无可救药地爱上眼前的男人。

"唔嗯…阿尔…"亚瑟在睡梦中轻声呼唤着青年的名字，他懒洋洋地伸出白皙柔嫩的腿搭在阿尔弗雷德的小腹上，纤细的手臂绕过对方的胸膛抱住骑士的颈侧，紧紧地将他抱在怀里不放。

"亚、亚瑟！" 阿尔弗雷德惊慌失措地想要起身，此时他才发现年轻气盛的自己从早上时就已经起了生理反应，明明是再正常不过的事了，可只要亚瑟不断地靠近自己危险就不断地逼近。Omega毫无防备地熟睡，他身上那股玫瑰般清淡的肥皂以及Omega身上特殊的气味，犹如细腻的点心不断地飘逸与房间里的氧气融为一体。

年轻的骑士皱紧眉头试图在不惊醒对方的情况下脱身，可谁知每当他动一步时亚瑟仿佛感觉到有人在与他抢怀里的泰迪熊，更是不甘示弱地抱紧阿尔弗雷德禁止他下一步行动。他在睡梦中气呼呼地叹了口气，然而那一股热气不断地吹在骑士敏感的颈侧，这只会让他变得越发兴奋。

『叩叩叩』那三声清脆的敲门声仿佛就像是掉入沼泽里的救命稻草，阿尔弗雷德一把将年轻的王后推开起身快步地走到门口。然而当他按下手把时才意识到自己经过一晚上的折磨衣服已经变得凌乱不堪，为了以防仆人之间的闲话阿尔弗雷德将脚抵在门口前禁止外面的人试图推开门。

"哦，嘿！斯科特…早、早啊！"然而比仆人更糟糕的却是无比宠爱弟弟的斯科特。红发Alpha抬起眉毛疑惑地看着鬼鬼祟祟的青年，他的双颊犹如鲜血般红润，深邃的轮廓不断地有汗水滴落到大理石地面上，他急促的呼吸声更像刚进行激烈运动。

"喂，你小子怎么不开门？"虽然阿尔弗雷德一向擅长隐藏自己的信息素，然而每次与亚瑟扯上关联时自己总会露出马脚。年长的Alpha疑惑地再次推开门，却又立马被青年顶住拒绝对方进入，这很快引起斯科特的怀疑。

对于红发男人的提问青年始终保持安静，他虚心地摇了摇头想要试图蒙混过关。此时他无比庆幸自己拥有力大无穷的力气才不至于被年长的Alpha成功地强迫性推开门。在两人争执的过程中，斯科特从门缝间清楚地看到亚瑟衣衫褴褛的装扮，他的衣服掀起露出他白里透红的肌肤，Omega在睡梦中抚摸着自己赤裸又柔软的肚皮。

"昨天说你们两人的感情不需要着急的…似乎是你吧？臭小子！"见此情景斯科特不禁冷笑揶揄道。阿尔弗雷德随着对方的实现望向熟睡睡姿难看的Omega，他刚想要转头解释时斯科特已经乘他分神肩膀的力气将门撞开。

"等、不是你想的那样！"年轻的Alpha一时没站稳摔倒在地面上，金属制作的门把也沉重地砸在墙上。

男人火冒三丈地揪住他的领子将他从地面上拽起来扔在墙上，阿尔弗雷德睁一只眼闭一只眼地看着对方手里握紧拳头随时会砸在自己的脸上。他知道如今想要做任何解释都是徒劳，被愤怒冲昏的头脑可不想从这种低贱的小鬼口中听到荒谬的藉口。

"呼啊—！嗯…你们在做什么？我还很困呢…"震耳雷鸣的吵闹声将熟睡的Omega惊醒，他懈怠地伸了伸懒腰后，赤脚地站在冰凉的地面上倦懒地揉他那疲惫又酸痛的眼睛。亚瑟本能地站在阿尔弗雷德身旁抱住他健壮的手臂边打哈欠问道，他那无法遮掩的黑眼圈时时刻刻都在提醒两人自己依旧很疲惫，言语间更是表达对斯科特的不满。

"听好了，亚瑟。我知道你们两人有婚约协议，但现在毕竟只是协议还没有举行婚礼仪式，在那之前同房这件事情我是绝对不会答应—！！"听着斯科特的唠叨王后满不在乎地伸手将斯科特粗暴地推出房间并锁上门，任由男人在门外大声嘶吼表达自己的抗议

显然亚瑟对于斯科特的提议嗤之以鼻，他已经是26岁的成熟男性，不需要被人关在笼子里当作金丝雀般的照料。而阿尔弗雷德再次回过神时，亚瑟纤细的手指已经牵起他厚实的手掌将他拉到床上，这次Omega主动地坐在骑士身上将他压倒在柔软的床垫上，神秘莫测的眼神里满是欣赏到手的猎物，他趴在阿尔弗雷德的胸膛上毫不避讳地表达对青年的喜爱之情。

"我们两人有婚约的事情你似乎不惊讶？如果不是斯科特那个蠢材自己暴露的话你打算什么时候告诉我？"王后嘴角尖露出意味深长的笑容，让阿尔弗雷德捉摸不透。

自从恢复记忆后亚瑟就像变了一个人一样…不，倒不如说这才是他四年前记忆力所深爱的男人。在这充满战争的年代里，信任犹如价值链成的金银珠宝，刻意隐藏过去的可不止是亚瑟一人。自从四年前他彻底失去亚瑟后，阿尔弗雷德下定决心割舍自己的感情彻底丢入深海里，任由巨浪将他那渺小的情感吞噬，坠入黑暗的海底深处。

"等到你爱上我的那天。"阿尔弗雷德蔚蓝色的眼睛宛如无价之宝的天然水晶，令人惊叹的美丽。亚瑟似乎对简单明了的答复十分满意，他嫣然一笑地靠在在对反的身上，耳朵紧贴在他健壮的胸膛上缓缓地闭上双眸享受着对方平稳有规律的心跳声，犹如摇篮曲般令人安详。

"如果我说我已经爱上你了呢？"王后含情脉脉地回应道。亚瑟捧骑士柔软的双颊让对方直视着自己，那浓情蜜意的眼神里充满了慈爱。那如同翡翠般靡丽的双眸就像一幅旖旎的油画般不真实，阿尔弗雷德握住王后的手亲吻着他的手心，天知道他忍耐了多久。

Omega知道阿尔弗雷德的心里犹如无数的玻璃碎片做成的城墙，青年还是和小时候一样爱逞强做个小英雄。哪怕自己丑陋的疤痕永远地烙在他的身体无法抹去，伤痕累累的内心已经快支撑不住，他也不愿意让他人与自己一同分担那沉重的悲伤，独自咽下所有的情绪让他变得更坚强。

"不过你还有事情瞒着我对吧…"亚瑟温柔地揉着青年蓬松的顺发，他将碍眼的刘海梳到对方的后脑勺，仔细端详着那蜂蜜金发刘海地下所掩藏的愁颜赧色。

"或许是那样也说不定…"阿尔弗雷德轻声回答道。事到如今他依旧无法相信自己日思夜想的Omega终于回到自己的身旁，然而他畏惧得到幸福，因为他知道亚瑟终究还是会里自己而去。可是，哪怕只是一天也好，他只想再次感受对方钻入自己怀里的触感。

"你一直都背负着过于沉重的责任，你知道我会时时刻刻在你身边吧？"说罢，亚瑟亲吻着对方的下颚，见对方没有任何行动他便主动舔舐对方的脖子与喉结，顺着他光滑的肌肤用灼热而有湿润的舌头舔着Alpha的颈侧。他果然好喜欢阿尔弗雷德的气味，那股熟悉的味道犹如海风和归宿感。

"我不会去强迫你说出秘密，只是…"实际上亚瑟对自己的积极行为感到诧异，就在一天前他对眼前的青年有着爱恨交加的情仇，现在他却对阿尔弗雷德爱不释手，想要与他拥抱、接吻，，甚至像普通人一样谈情说爱。 明明他们的恋情从未开始过，但此时的两人却像是中了丘比特的爱情之箭一样互相吸引着彼此，他们能够顺其自然地走到一起仿佛是天命。

"嗯？"

"等一切都结束后，你会愿意重头告诉我真像吗？我不想自己一个人在你面前想透明的甘露一样，你甚至比我更了解自己。"亚瑟趴在阿尔弗雷德的胸口上抱怨着。

亚瑟理解阿尔弗雷德出于对自己的信任才一直想唤醒活在梦境里的自己，其实那一晚上青年早就知道自己抱有残暴的思维，那种扼杀与嗜血的快感在他的血液里流淌着，而事到如今他却依旧相信自己还能够成为好的王后还真是难能可贵。

从阿尔弗雷德闪躲的眼神里亚瑟知道对方一定猜到克里斯托弗会有所行动，所以他才迫不及待地和王耀一起合作让自己放假，甚至不惜跟随自己来到庄园为了寻找消失的记忆。不得不说这的确是明智的选择，以前自学的魔法就像昨夜刚预习过一样，每个都牢牢地记在脑海里。

正如阿尔弗雷德之前所说的一样，战争一旦开始后他作为皇家的将军将会带领军队赶赴战场，而到那时候他将无人依靠。然而他这些年也早已淡忘仇恨，小时候那几乎病态的想法已经彻底的消失，但在生死面前亚瑟从未后悔过自己下过杀手。亚瑟十分明白，当自己踏入城堡的那一刻起他的性命一直处于安危。

小时候扼杀的人只是他成长道路上的开端，或许是上帝对Omega的惩罚，让他今后人生一直处于岌岌可危。就像千年前的Omega王后独自统治黑桃国一样，在人们眼里她是个魔女有着威震天下的权威，所有人都畏惧她的魔法，却从而忽视这些年她为国家所带来的财富与温存。人类总是喜欢作践自己，只记得恐惧带来的压迫感却忽视桌上的美珍佳肴都拜王后所赐的，真是忘恩负义。

"嗯，我会的…总有一天。"阿尔弗雷德有些不自信地回答。他知道接下来的日子将会是漫长的宫内斗争，而自己将会在一次失去心爱的Omega。

"答应我…"亚瑟显然对阿尔弗雷德冷淡的反应大大不满，他咬着Alpha的耳垂用轻声又性感地下达命令。

那温热的气息仿佛在刺激着他的神经，对方似乎刻意忽视青年胯下的生理反应，反而故意坐在上面磨蹭着自己胯下灼热的硬物。看着青年面红耳赤的样子实在是太有意思了，他实在是忍不住想要欺负年轻的骑士直到他肯认真正视自己，当然这只是对Alpha小小的惩罚。

"我发誓，我亲爱的王后陛下。"阿尔弗雷德想要紧紧抱住怀里的皇后，想要像记忆中两人甜蜜的回忆那样占有Omega。可那清晰的一道界限时时刻刻都在提醒着自己，他们的时间不多了。

"我的宣誓之吻呢？"说罢，阿尔弗雷德粗糙的手指划过Omega稚嫩的脸庞，他看着那双娇红泽润的双唇，就像丰盛的花蜜等着蜜蜂去采摘一样，丝毫不犹豫地问下亚瑟柔软的唇瓣。王后露出满意地微笑，双手抱紧对方的颈侧微微张开嘴邀请对方的进入。

对于阿尔弗雷德来说这是他最后的任性，能够拥抱他日思夜想的Omega，甚至多一个吻都是他不敢像上帝奢求的。可在亚瑟眼里却是他们牵手一起走向未来的伊始，他想要改变过去懦弱的自己，既然他是这个国家的王后他需要阿尔弗雷德的信任、陪伴他度过余生。

接下来的一个星期里两人在庄园里惬意地歇息，亚瑟终于摆脱挤压一年的负担。Omega悠哉地靠在阿尔弗雷德的胸膛上，自己躺在沙发上伸直脚阅读他喜爱的文学小说，丝毫不在意父母以及哥哥们的眼光。

哪怕是斯科特邀约阿尔弗雷德与自己一同比赛剑术也被亚瑟断然拒绝，Omega褪去以往的乖巧端庄活的更加自我。丽莎伯爵没有丝毫演员，倒不如说这才是柯克兰家族的个性，孩子们个个都遗传到自己刚硬的个性，同样俊俏的容颜。

"你的性格还真是不可爱啊！"斯科特指着Omega的鼻子斥责道，他从来没想到自己居然会开始有些想念乖巧唯诺个性的弟弟。

"啧…没人指望你会喜欢。" 两人要打起来之前，阿尔弗雷德连忙搂住亚瑟纤细的腰，天知道他这副骨瘦如柴的身体和红发Alpha打起来会出现何等的惨状。王后奋力挣扎的过程中，他的手毫不留情地按住阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，拼命地想要从对方的手里逃脱。"阿尔！放开我！不然我连同你一并收拾！"

"真可惜，我还想和你再喝一杯红场、吃曲奇饼然后再去花园散步呢。"说着阿尔弗雷德立即松开手，他装着若无其事地拿起亚瑟落下的书本自己翻开看起来。显然欲情故纵的方式起了效，亚瑟立即转头对斯科特挥了挥手驱赶对方，自己则是坐回沙发像个认错的孩子一样靠近阿尔弗雷德。

见对方没回应，亚瑟故意伸手遮住书上的文字让对方抬头正式面对自己。那双水汪汪的大眼犹如平静的海面在阳光的照耀下波光粼粼，亚瑟紧张地咽下口水随后立即转身背对Alpha抱紧自己瘦弱的身躯。他果然做不到，撒娇什么的并不是真实的自己，但阿尔弗雷德冷静地等待自己却让他生怕对方惹生气。

"真的不去吗？"阿尔弗雷德轻轻地咬住亚瑟的肩膀，将对方瘦小的身体一把搂在怀里不放。他就像一个纯真的孩童一样，用那双楚楚可怜的大眼睛真挚地问道。

看着Omega诧异又险些紧张的样子，阿尔弗雷德立马露出坏笑。趁对方毫无防备时，他连忙抓住亚瑟的手腕亲吻那双柔软的唇瓣，作为随意打闹的惩罚还有报复前天调戏晨勃的自己。斯科特看着两人的腻歪的画面不禁翻了白眼，果然来寻找阿尔弗雷德是错误的选择，他宁可看着自己两个呆瓜双胞胎兄弟互相指责闹出笑话更加愉快。

虽然亚瑟想要破口大骂斥责对方厚颜无耻，但当他开口阿尔弗雷德总是将脸凑近自己，像是在警告他不在乎他人的眼光，需要的话他甚至会在这里标记这调皮的omega。最终亚瑟捂住自己赤红的脸点头答应对方，虽然十分的不情愿但是他也乐在其中。

王后不禁感慨如果他能永远和阿尔弗雷德这样平淡地度过该多好，皇宫里的斗争让他疲惫不堪，但是他实在没有其他选择只能尽情享受当下的快乐。


	10. Chapter 10

情窦初开的恋情就像是枝繁叶茂的大树上长着一棵鲜血般红润的禁果，人们为了爱情总是不顾自身的危险，踩着树枝一点一滴地攀爬直到他们的手紧紧地握住他圆润的果实。在恶魔的怂恿下，人们第一次品尝到恋爱所带来的甜美，宛如干枯许久的玫瑰得到了滋润，但正因为这样他们心甘情愿地中下魔鬼的圈套。

一千多年前，黑桃国还是个世外桃源的时候，村子里曾出现过冷若冰霜的美人。几乎所有的Alpha愿意讨喜掏肺地对她示好，只为了得到微笑的回应便心满意足。她那傲骨嶙嶙的气势将所有的追求者击退，哪怕对方拥有再多的金银珠宝，或是德高望重的地位她都不屑一顾。

就是这样性格独特的Omega在人们眼中成为触不可及的仙女。但是好景不长，在众多伯爵的追求下她一一拒绝，反而与一个瘦弱的农夫相爱，这简直就是在践踏他们高贵的自尊。某一个夜晚里，伯爵们将女人绑在洞穴里凌辱同时强迫贪生怕死的农夫将这一切看在眼里。

女人比任何人都要顽强，这件事过后她在所有人眼中都不过是荡妇。那些曾经妒忌她美貌的Omega也借此机会诋毁、羞辱她。但女人依旧不放弃希望，她知道要想得到这些人的尊重就要爬的比他们高，拥有钱财、地位、学士还有权利。

上帝似乎怜悯这可怜的女人，在不久后她的身体产生奇妙的变化，胸口上长着黑桃纹身标志，同时前所未有的庞大魔力在她的体内酝酿着。正如每一代加冕典礼，女人登上宝座成为了女王，可这一切在当年欺凌过她的人来说却是梦魇的开始。

尽管女人对轻浮又冷漠的人性彻底绝望与憎恨，但她明白自己身上依旧背负着使命。她不过杀掠，抢夺他国的物资只让黑桃变得更加强大。卡瑟琳.米卡拉正式历史上鼎鼎大名的首次Omega女王，同时也是颠覆黑桃命运的君主。

哪怕她帮助国家赚取无数的钱财，贫民不再挨饿也不再为了医疗而烦恼，但她在所有人眼里终究是当年被凌辱的肮脏女人。所有人都畏惧她的报复，在她执政的一生中从未有国王出现过，由此一来关于她为了谋取自身暴利而残忍杀害国王的传说也由此而来。

然而卡瑟琳终究还是和当年纯洁无暇的自己一样，对于爱情总是充满幻想。她深爱的农夫不会因为她的过去而抛弃自己，Omega甚至愿意舍弃一切和这唯唯诺诺的Beta在一起，但这一切不过是恶魔设下的陷阱。

在夜黑风高的晚上，卡瑟琳与农夫的幽会被众人发现。村民们大声斥责着女王是巫女必须得献祭给上帝，就这样在人们眼中蛇蝎心肠的女人被绑在木棍上，在众人的眼皮下活活烧死。她撕心裂肺的呐喊声以及哀求在人们眼里不过是恶魔的诱惑，就这样可怜女人死在爱情下结束了她悲惨的一生。

回去城堡的路上阿尔弗雷德满面愁容地合上沉重的历史书，他下意识紧紧地握住亚瑟冰冷的手指，却想要故作轻松托腮地看着马车窗外美不胜收的风景。阿尔弗雷德记得自己十分厌恶这段历史的内容，因为它就像一面镜子照耀着亚瑟，仿佛靠近Omega是一项禁忌。

"怎么了？"看着他忧愁的样子，亚瑟叹了口气将脑袋靠在对方宽阔的肩膀上，阿尔弗雷德也顺势地抱住王后纤细的腰将他拉进自己。

"嗯…没事。"Omega身上独特的淡香味就像红茶一样清香，但又犹如奶油面包一样甜美，就像家的味道一样令人安逸。阿尔弗雷德将脑袋靠在亚瑟的头上冰上双眸，只想将这些糟糕的想法从脑袋里挥散。

"看样子你并不喜欢这本书。"亚瑟发出轻笑声，将掉入地上的书本捡起放在自己的大腿上。"我知道自己与卡瑟琳女王有许多相同之处，拥有魔法的Omega、独自统治国家…但尽管如此我有一个优秀的恋人，不是吗？"

听到此话阿尔弗雷德不仅露出微笑，亚瑟总是知道该怎么安慰他，填补Alpha那自满的虚荣心。骑士将王后紧紧地抱在怀里害怕再一次失去他，他们两人的命运就像一条红线，尽管阿尔弗雷德尝试逃避但最后，站在他面前的还是那心高气傲的王后。

自从亚瑟恢复记忆后他整个人都焕然一新，仿佛自己的人生才刚要开始一样犹如孩童般喜欢嬉闹，甚至提出要用剑术击败斯科特的言论。这一个星期他们都玩的不亦乐乎，对于亚瑟来说这恰恰是好事，他对阿尔弗雷德的偏见彻底消失，以后工作上的问题他也能够安心地托付给对方。

片刻过后两人再次回到那熟悉又壮观的城堡里，到了宫殿的大门前阿尔弗雷德第一个下马车，他伸手握住王后纤细的手搀扶着Omega。正当两人有说有笑地准备进入城堡时，忽然『咔嚓』刺眼的白光照射着亚瑟，王后本能地用手捂住自己的眼睛，阿尔弗雷德也在此时才意识到周围的记者正蜂拥而至地朝他们的方向跑来。

"王后…"一名女记者手里紧握着笔记本，想要争取机会得到一线新闻。

"请问一下您在5月的晚上—"很快那名女记者很快被人推开，起而代之的是一个露出满脸兴奋笑容的男人，正在上下打量身材苗条的王后。亚瑟发誓如果不是周围有众多围观者，他一定会让对方付出代价。

"在城堡里开淫乱派对适合吗？！"

"—又或许是杀过人？"

杂沓的人声、疯狂的问题就像棒球一样一个接着一个抛来，刺眼夺目的闪光灯在摄影师按下快门的操控下不断闪烁地照射着王后。摩肩接踵的人群使空气不流通，同时某些Alpha记者身上刺鼻的味道令人作呕。

阿尔弗雷德很快闻到Omega发出不适应的难闻气味，骑士连忙扯下斗篷覆盖在王后的身上。看着满头大汗的王后他知道此时的情况十分棘手，于是他将手臂紧紧地搂住对方任由记者将这一幕拍下来，此时他只希望自己身上的信息素能够缓冲焦躁的Omega。

当骑士搀扶着王后要进入宫殿的大门时，一排守卫忽然间站在两人的面前挡住去路。亚瑟咬牙切齿地发出不甘的声音，他左顾右看迅速地打量四周，果然就在二楼的右手第二排的卧室里发现克里斯托弗的踪影。

忽然一个不知好歹的记者拿着相机靠近亚瑟血色苍白的脸想要拍特写照时，阿尔弗雷德毫不客气地夺过相机愤怒地砸在地面上，并且从慢怨恨地踩了几脚任由男人歇斯底里地发出咒骂声。但是这鲁莽的冲动却被记者们统统记录下来，克里斯托弗见到碍眼的骑士终于露出马脚，这让他兴奋地打开珍贵的白兰地想要庆祝自己胜利的时刻。

阿尔弗雷德能感觉到亚瑟此时的愤怒已经到了极点，他浑身不断地冒冷汗、他颤颤巍巍的手不断地捂住自己的嘴巴、小腹就像有一双手不断地扭着他的肠胃令人感到恶心犯呕。骑士很快察觉到这里几乎所有的Alpha身上涂抹着特殊制止的香水，然而效果只会反应在Omega身上使得他虚弱无力甚至是想呕吐，种种特征就像怀孕初期一样。

"啧…真是难缠的虫子。"此时Alpha的愤怒已经达到顶点，他揪住眼前守卫的盔甲用自己的怪力毫不费吹灰之力将对方甩出去，男人就像一颗沉淀的保龄球砸在身后的记者。趁所有人还没从惊吓中缓过神，阿尔弗雷德立即将王后抱起冲进大堂。

"王后你们这么快回来吗？我正好要出去迎接你们呢。"阿尔弗雷德没理会大大咧咧与两人打招呼的王耀与他擦肩而过。

青年马不停蹄地冲到二楼粗暴地踹开卧室的房门将王后带进浴室里。亚瑟坐在地上立马掀开马桶盖，捂住自己的肚子难受地干呕，他额头上冒出无数颗汗珠表情狰狞地咬紧下唇。王后从未觉得自己如此柔弱，此时的他全身无力甚至双腿发软难以自行。

"没事的…我给你准备热水，换上一件新衣服就好了。"阿尔弗雷德温柔地爱抚着他骨瘦如柴的躯体，亲吻着他的太阳穴安慰道。

殊不知这微笑的肢体动作被敏锐的Jake全部看在眼里，虽然他想上去帮忙但看着青年焦虑的神情，以及对亚瑟表现出的爱慕之心被自己插手进去才是碍事吧。阿尔弗雷德在浴缸里打开温水的同时走出浴室，他熟练地走到衣柜里将王后的睡衣摆在床上。

"王后中了麻山荷叶自制而成的香水对吧？"王耀站在卧室门口前抱紧双臂，目不转睛地观察这熟悉又陌生的男人。与亚瑟擦肩而过的瞬间那股药草的淡香味扑鼻而来，虽然本质上是无毒的植物，但却能够混兮Omega的免疫系统导致恶心呕吐。

"嗯，不过把味道清除掉就好了。"阿尔弗雷德简单地点头答应，随后立即拿起浴巾赶往浴室，却不曾想被Jake伸手拦截。

"这种小事交给仆人做就好了，阿鲁。你是个Alpha，王后是Omega这样的绯闻传出去对亚瑟来说只会有损名誉。"在充满斗争的王宫里王耀对亚瑟意外的所有人都抱有一丝怀疑的态度，他不能排除给青年正是给王后下毒的嫌疑犯。在这尔虞我诈的圈子里他不允许自己有任何疏忽，那会成为他生命中的污点。

"我现在可没时间和玩过家家，亚瑟现在需要我。"说罢，阿尔弗雷德推开王耀的手直径走向浴室，随后转头补充道。"如果你真的那么怀疑的话，我并不介意你站在这里监督。"

既然青年都这么说了，那他就恭敬不如从命。王耀皱紧眉头傍观必审Alpha的每个动作，每个眼神，在这非常时期他不能掉以轻心。话虽如此，但他确实不得不佩服阿尔弗雷德作为贵族来说照顾人的确很有一套，这点让他另眼相看。

"唔嗯…我不行了…"亚瑟有气无力地说道，他整个人都瘫软地靠在阿尔弗雷德身上撒娇。尽管如此青年脸上依旧保持微笑，他解开王后身上的衣物不断地在Omega的耳边轻柔地安慰并鼓励。

王耀发现阿尔弗雷德总是习惯性地亲吻亚瑟的额头，那双柔和的目光犹如恬静温柔地注视生病的王后。一向傲骨嶙嶙的王后居然在对方面前放低姿态，麻山荷叶并不含有任何催情剂的成分，天知道这一个星期的旅途到底发生了什么事。

"洗个澡之后就会感觉神清气爽啦。"阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地将全身赤裸的王后抱入浴缸里，清澈的温水覆盖着Omega冰冷的身躯使得他发出舒服的轻吟声。青年试图帮王后清理身子，可此时有着薄弱身子的他在没有人的帮助下摇摇晃晃，只要一不留神就会淹如水里。

见此情况，阿尔弗雷德没有丝毫犹豫地脱下衣物，无所顾忌地将昂贵的衣服扔在湿透的地面上后与亚瑟一同加入宽敞的浴缸里。阿尔弗雷德抓住亚瑟的肩膀将他拉入自己的怀里，让他靠在自己的胸膛上好帮他清理身子。

恶心难受的感觉依旧没有消失，他或许已经有些麻木了，看着青年从玻璃瓶里挤出紫色透明粘稠的沐浴乳涂抹在他的身上，在清水的帮助下很快形成泡沫。亚瑟不停地疲惫地眨眼在于困意作斗争，然而阿尔弗雷德帮他洗头时那刚好的按摩力道让他觉得十分舒服。

阿尔弗雷德粗糙的手指不断上下来回摩挲着他柔软的身躯，或许因为是他人在触摸自己的关系亚瑟感到前所未有的紧张感。但或许更可恨的是他的身体十分的诚实地有所反应，然而Alpha像是在恶作剧一样明明就发现了却时不时在他敏感的大腿内侧里轻轻揉捏。

"唔…嗯哼…"亚瑟早已猜到对方一定是趁机报复那天清晨的事，明知道阿尔弗雷德勃起了却还故意挑逗他。骑士好玩地摇着他柔软的耳垂，那灼热的呼吸让他的全身发麻无法使上力，他甚至无法克制自己的身体对着阿尔弗雷德来回扭动着腰部，然而对方却装作漠不关心的样子打开淋蓬头将身上的泡沫清理赶紧。

阿尔弗雷德第一个起身，他用白色的毛巾裹紧对方的身体后再次将Omega抱起仍在床上。两人从浴室出来后王耀已经早不见踪影，其实顺势将门锁上再次走到衣柜里拿出短小的浴巾给对方擦拭湿淋淋的头发。

"啧…这点小事我自己来就好了。"淋浴过后亚瑟的气色明显有好转，那股难闻的草药味随着泡沫一同洗掉。就在亚瑟以为阿尔弗雷德要为自己穿上衣服时，对方却忽然间爬到床上双手紧握住自己的手腕将他按到在床上，那双蓝色的双眸在昏暗的房间里显得十分冰凉，他嘴角尖微微勾起的笑容令人毛骨悚然。

"谁说要帮你穿衣服了？"阿尔弗雷德轻笑回答，亚瑟宛如石榴般晶莹剔透又红润的肌肤全身赤裸地展现在自己的面前，Omega羞涩地咬紧牙根转头用手臂遮住自己的脸，默许眼前的Alpha对自己为所欲为。

青年看着他面红耳赤的样子可爱极了，他轻咬对方的下颚作为占有欲，随后亲吻他的额头视为宠溺，最后鼻尖为爱惜。然而这些调情都不是亚瑟想要的，他恼羞成怒地抱紧对方的脖子，感受对方魁梧的身材紧贴于自己，阿尔弗雷德想要笑时被Omega顺势亲吻堵住他那双薄唇。

这时阿尔弗雷德不再犹豫他心里压抑许久的欲望，青年健壮的双臂紧紧地搂住王后纤细的腰，两人在欲望的催情下热烈地拥吻抢夺主导权。亚瑟轻咬着Alpha的下唇，随后用舌尖舔舐来诱惑，显然他的计划成功了。

阿尔弗雷德将柔软的舌头伸入对方的嘴里与他交缠，唾沫间的交换以及唇瓣不断地互相碰触都让亚瑟心中有股火苗正在燃烧他的身体。宽敞的寝室里充斥着荷尔蒙的味道，以及两人接吻时候发出的呻吟声。

亚瑟觉得自己的脑袋仿佛要融化了，他从对性欲如此饥渴过，就像有只恶魔为他蒙上眼罩在耳边轻声细语地鼓励他越界。但是亚瑟十分明白那个恶魔正式自己的欲望，而阿尔弗雷德正是那颗诱人的禁果。

"只用手的话可以把？"骑士一边说着一边舔舐Omega白皙的颈侧，肥皂的香味在刺激着他敏感的嗅觉，宛如珍馐美馔的祭品，摆放在华丽昂贵的餐盘上等待他独自一人享用。

"唔嗯…哈、怎么样都好吧。"从脖子上发出的刺痛感让Omega感觉有些诧异，他知道阿尔弗雷德一定留下吻痕。对深厚感情有恐惧的青年，如今先一步留下痕迹使他有些意外，虽然吻痕并不像标记一样会长时间留下对方的气味，但最少也会持续三日。

柔软的双唇宛如轻飘飘的羽毛触碰着他光滑泽润的胴体，亚瑟透过眼角偷窥对方正在仔细品尝着自己，虽然他很高兴对方对自己有如此大的兴趣，但同一时间他也想要碰触对方那令人赏心悦目的肉体。

忽然间阿尔弗雷德宽厚的手掌抓住他两旁的肋骨，同一时间深处拇指轻轻地触碰他的乳晕再快速地扫过他的乳尖，使得亚瑟惊愕地想要退后。就在方才一股瘙痒的触感让他本能地想要逃离，但对方的体型显然占据了优势让他动弹不得。

"哼嗯…你玩的应该差不多了吧…"亚瑟咬着食指关键皱紧眉头艰难地说道，然而这仿佛更像是在提醒对方他的敏感地就在此处，要好好疼爱一番才可以。

阿尔弗雷德没有回答亚瑟，他看着对方粉色的果实被自己玩弄的硬挺便毫不客气地用拇指上下来回搓揉着乳头边缘，一阵阵酥麻的快感犹如电流一般灌入他的神经。看着亚瑟咬紧那娇润的红唇想要压制自己的声音，这更是激发想要欺负对方的欲望。

青年故意表现得像无所事事一般故意用食指来回弹弄着那硬挺的果实，他那满不在乎又无聊的表情注视着亚瑟，这让Omega心里体验到了被羞辱的快感。他明明应该很讨厌才对，但阿尔弗雷德不给他思考的时间立即下一步的行动，他的食指与拇指不断地来回揉搓着乳头的边缘，那刺痛又痒的感觉占据他所有的感官，亚瑟连忙伸手想要阻止但对方换来的是更激烈的惩罚。

"哈啊！轻一点、好痛…"红肿又发痛的乳首像是在等人去怜惜地触碰，骑士不慌不忙地拉扯着果实，瞬间刺激与疼痛感占据了他的脑袋。亚瑟无法正常的思考，明明只能感觉到疼痛，却同时在对方松开后粗暴的揉捏使他的身体发软，酥麻的快感很快灌入他的全身无力再去拒绝。

"是吗？但是亚瑟啊…你该不会再骗我吧？"阿尔弗雷德坐在床上，双手撑开对方的大腿内好让Alpha探索它的身体。

"嗯啊！…哼唔…"还没等亚瑟理解他的意思，青年粗糙的手指已经深入他的后庭，食指与中指夹在Omega的股间来回摩挲着那湿润的小穴。原本阿尔弗雷德只想挑逗对方，看着他那副不甘却又羞耻的画面实在是让人心动，然而却没想到在爱液的帮助第一根手指很快融入对方的体内。

"看样子你经常自己玩呢…就这么欲求不满吗，亚蒂？"Omega在兴奋时所自产的淫液在阿尔弗雷德不断的抽插下泛滥，将他的屁股弄得湿嗒嗒的。但是Alpha并不在乎这点，他言语温柔眼神里却充满了欲望，宛如一匹饥肠辘辘的野狼随时吞噬眼前的兔子。

见对方不回答阿尔弗雷德便粗暴地插入第二根手指惩罚，亚瑟的体内十分的柔软湿润，他毫不费力地接纳青年甚至对第三根手指仍抱着一丝期待。随着阿尔弗雷德用手指操弄欲求不满的Omega时，他凑近对方不断地亲吻那白皙的颈侧留下更多很近。

"哈…啊啊！阿尔、嗯啊…"他讨厌那个昵称，但或许在床上更是起了反向作用。看着那双湿润的翡翠目珠楚楚可怜地哀求着，犹如鲜红的玫瑰般渲染他的双颊，粉色的唇瓣在舌头的舔舐下看起来滋润光泽。

尽管眼前有多么诱人阿尔弗雷德都没有理会，哪怕Omega身上散发着香甜的气味不断地尝试诱惑自己也罢，都是徒劳。饥渴难耐的Omega已经等不及恋人的磨叽，他撑起自己的腰部扭摆着开始自娱自乐，乞求对方的手指能够再快速些。然而对于不听话的恋人阿尔弗雷德自然会给予处罚。

阿尔弗雷德缓缓地将手指抽出，让对方看着他湿润的手指上沾满粘稠的爱液，看着对方羞涩地转头移开视线。然而当青年将手指贴在Omega柔软的嘴唇上时，对方就像是被驯服的小猫一般乖巧地伸出舌头将带有咸味的液体舔舐干净。

亚瑟抓住对方的手看着青年露出满意的微笑，他便识趣地含住那两根手指伴随脑袋前后摇动热情地吸吮。他柔软灵活的舌头也不断地在两根手指缝间来回舔舐，就算手指插入他的喉咙里Omega也毫无挣扎地接纳，直到阿尔弗雷德满足地将手指抽出，看着唾沫拉出细长的银丝线的十分色情。

"亚瑟，不能只顾着自己舒服哦。"说着阿尔弗雷德坐到亚瑟的身旁，只需要一点提示亚瑟就自觉地将手伸入对方湿淋淋的裤子里，掏出他灼热粗硬的肉棒。亚瑟冰凉的手指缓慢地上下抽动，仔细感受炙热的欲望在自己手中兴奋地抽搐，龟头顶端不断地涌出甘露饥渴着被人去好好疼爱一番。

"哼嗯…啾…呼嗯…"Alpha身上散发的荷尔蒙宛如吗啡让人陶醉在欲望中，被欲望冲昏头脑的Omega乖巧地吐出舌头舔弄着龟头，一股浓烈的雄性气味扑鼻而来亚瑟却无法控制自己将整根前端含入。

那一股热气顿时间覆盖Alpha的敏感点使得他舒服地轻轻前后扭摆着自己的腰部，亚瑟并不介意反而乖巧地配合对方试图一点点地插入更深。那柔软的舌头在含住龟头不断地来回挑逗，阿尔弗雷德急促的呼吸声，还有他紧紧地抓住Omega柔软的发丝让亚瑟得知他也乐在其中。

实际上亚瑟曾为想过自己居然会如此享受给Alpha口交的过程，他只记得自己被克里斯托弗强迫过一次，那次的经历如同梦魇追逐自己到现在。但是阿尔弗雷德不一样，尽管他不断地挑逗自己，却让亚瑟心甘情愿地去服侍Alpha，他喜欢骑士身上的味道。

明明是自己在为阿尔弗雷德口交，亚瑟却从中得到大大的满足感，体内的分泌不断地从肉穴中涌出让他觉得十分难受。王后一只手握住阿尔弗雷德的肉棒，在自己无法吞噬的地方快速地撸动，自己的左手则是伸入胯下去爱抚他寂寞的小穴。

(其余内容放在出售的本子里！！！)

阿尔弗雷德气喘吁吁地靠在Omega的身旁，看着亚瑟迷糊地眯起双眼舔舐着嘴角边洒到的精液，他全身麻麻的感觉无比的舒服却又敏感。湿润的肉穴在高潮中已经将自己的大腿和床单弄得凌乱不堪，但他已经无所谓了，因为此时此刻他头一次对肉体上的欲望如此满足，甚至上瘾。

"你还好吗？"亚瑟感觉到自己被扩张的肉穴正一点点地收紧，在手指抽出的那瞬间他感到前所未有的寂寞，甚至想要尝试被对方插入的感觉。王后没有正面回答阿尔弗雷德，只是点头简单回应便任由对方用浴巾清理两人身上的污秽。

"嗯…不过看来明天得召开记者会才行…"阿尔弗雷德将浴巾仍在地面上后躺在Omega身旁，亚瑟自觉地将脑袋靠在对方的肩膀上唉声叹气地说道。

"我会解决这件事的。而你，好好在房间里休息就行了。"说着，青年宠溺地低头亲吻对方的鼻尖和那双柔软的唇瓣。

"说什么呢…王后相关的绯闻难道不应该由本人去证实吗？"阿尔弗雷德不断地亲吻着Omega的颈侧，痒痒的感觉使亚瑟发出轻笑声，他试图将大男孩推开可立马遭到拒绝，被男孩健壮的双臂紧紧地搂在怀里不放。

"不过以你的暴脾气应该会在记者会上将克里斯托弗暴打一顿，这样反而让对方得逞吧？"

"啧，我好歹很专业，才不会犯那种低级错误。"Alpha的轻视让亚瑟大为不满，他粗暴地将青年推开，气鼓鼓地拉起被子将自己赤裸的身躯裹起来背对骑士假装准备入睡。

"你知道自己今天为什么会不舒服吗？"见此情形，阿尔弗雷德不换不忙地掀开被子搂住Omega纤细的腰，亲吻着他的后颈温柔地说道。

"麻山荷叶制作而成的香水对吧？"阿尔弗雷德点头回应。

"嗯，可见那些记者是克里斯托弗请来的，估计想看你当众呕吐然后制作假新闻例如『淫乱王后在宫殿里开性派对后怀孕』之类的。"看着青年轻松地说出自己的猜想，亚瑟不禁皱紧眉头露出厌恶的表情。

"还真的是恶趣味…真的会有人相信吗？这种谣言怎么看都没有可信度吧？"长期将自己关在庄园里的亚瑟与世隔绝，从未与外人有过接触的Omega自然而然对他人的思维百思不得其解。同时养尊处优的他不曾遭受过颠沛流离的生活，无法理解贫民的思想以及在他们带动下开启革命的噩梦。

克里斯托弗正是笃定亚瑟独来独往的个性，流言蜚语的手段将会出乎意料地显效。偎慵堕懒的国王宛如一条蟒蛇，他冰冷的眼神里满是欣喜地看着猎物在绝望中不断挣扎，最后按照弱肉强食的大自然生存法则里，王后就像动弹不得的兔子会被他一口吞噬。此时的亚瑟尽管他比以往大胆，但是在这这盘游戏里他选择暂时退下才是最佳选择。

"真相对于他们来说不重要，只要报纸登上头条自然会引起人民的关注。况且最近国家经济惨淡，国库被克里斯托弗消耗的差不多了，人民只见到所付出的税收不见得有利于帮助国民，他们需要发泄的出气包，所以克里斯托弗只需要煽风点火就能将你驱除下台。"

亚瑟从一开始就明白这一切背地里都是由克里斯托弗操控，只是令他有些失望的是对方用的手法不仅低贱且又愚蠢，或许自己太高估对方了。尽管王后学识渊博，有成千上万的计划想要改变穷富差距过大的国度，可自从国王的回归却遭到千方百计的阻挠。

不管怎样王后十分懊悔过去的自己懦弱、愚昧又无能，一而再再而上的退让已经让对方孕育出庞大的势力，克里斯托弗必然也会将挪动金库的罪名判给自己。到时候亚瑟不光退位，同时还要面临绞刑的风险，正如阿尔弗雷德所说的一样没人会在乎真相，他们想要的只是一个出气筒。

"我知道了，你来处理吧。"思考再三后亚瑟还是决定将权利暂且丢给阿尔弗雷德管理，王后估摸宁他关于自己的新闻会闹得沸沸扬扬，根本不会有人愿意听他的解释。

亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德温柔地握住他的手，他金色修长卷卷的眼睫毛添加了几分姿色，青年露出温柔的微笑后亲吻Omega的手腕表示感谢对于自己的信任。看着大男孩放松的样子，亚瑟心里的重担似乎也逐渐放下，仿佛一切真的会好起来一样陶醉在对方给自己打造的安全屋里。


End file.
